tesis!
by hardtoexplain8
Summary: Tweek y Stan son compañeros de carrera y tienen algunos problemas desarrollando su tesis, pero recibirán la partícular ayuda de un amigo al que no vean hace mucho tiempo CREEK (porque es canon y estamos de fiesta ! ) algo de bunny, style, steek,tlyde
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, decidi escribir un fic sobria y se me alargo un poco, dejo el primer capitulo (:**

El estrés de estar a finales de su carrera le tenia los nervios de punta. Estudiar publicidad era demasiada presión mas aun cuando debía realizar su tesis en pareja.

Tweek era muy metódico en cuanto a sus estudios pero para su desgracia, Stan su compañero era demasiado volátil. Llevaban mucho trabajando en su tesis, creaban una agencia destinada a la difusión y ayuda eventos a beneficios de los animales, idea propuesta por Marsh y que tweek acepto feliz, le encantaba el lado animalista del pelinegro, le había enseñado mucho sobre el amor a los animales y lo agradecía infinitamente, así también años atrás le hizo saber que era gay una loca noche donde siendo adolecentes idiotas a quienes se les paso la mano con el alcohol y terminaron besuqueándose. No gustaba de Stan pero esa experiencia le hizo ver que lo suyo no eran las chicas.

-Gha, Stan necesitamos terminar la grafica para la campaña.

-sabes que soy malo en esas cosas, podríamos buscar ayuda.

-pe-pero a quien ?

-que acaso Tucker no estudio diseño? Podríamos pedirle ayuda- algo en la mirada del pelinegro le hacia desconfiar.

-sabes que te odia- sentenció el rubio

-si, pero es buen amigo tuyo

-ngh ya no nos vemos tanto Stan- dijo cabizbajo el rubio.

-todos nos distanciamos de nuestros amigos por los estudios Tweek pero vamos, estamos al final de esta mierda, si queremos titularnos necesitamos ayuda.

-gha! Iré por café- definitivamente necesitaban ayuda, pero el rubio no quería la de Craig, no quería verlo. Estaba enamorado de el de hace años, incluso en la escuela habían fingido un falso romance gay por culpa de las alumnas asiáticas pero con el pasar del tiempo las cosas cambiaron, Craig se mudo y cambio de escuela, lo que los alejo un poco. Seguía siendo amigos pero a distancia, internet ayudaba pero vivieron muchas cosas por separado y la falsa relación era solo una loca anécdota que quedo en el pasado. Tweek tuvo novia y un novio, craig estuvo con muchas chicas y una que otra cosa con algún chico, pero nada serio. A pesar de ser amigos hace mucho ya que no se veían, sus carreras los tenían absorbidos y si bien pedirle ayuda era una forma de acercarse, también corría el riego de avivar la llama de lo que hace tanto ya sentía por el y luchaba por ocultar.

Llego con su café y se sentó en su escritorio, Marsh estaba en su cama mirando su teléfono.

-deberías escribirle ahora, esta en linea

-gha lo haré, pero demonios más te vale aplicarte en esto Stan, el trabajo es de ambos- no perdia nada, seguro Craig se negaría.

-eres bastante tierno cuando te molestas Tweek- dijo con un leve sonrojo

-gha cállate Stan- comenzó a escribir en su teléfono.

Tweek: Hey craig! (agradecía que por chat no se notaran los leves espasmos y tics que aun conservaba de su niñez)

Craig .l. : Hola

Tweek: Como wstas ?(casi no se notaban)

Craig .l. :bien

Craig .l. : Y tu ?

Tweek: Bien trabajando en mi tesis

Craig .l. : Genial

Tweek: Tenemos algunos problemas con la parte gráfica y ..

Craig .l. : Tenemos ?

Tweek: Si, debo hacer la tesis con Stan y ninguno de los dos es bueno con las piezas gráficas y

Craig .l.: Marsh..

Tweek: Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarnos, si podemos preguntarte algunas cosas y..

Craig .l.: Viajo el fin de semana al pueblo, podría ayudarte en persona

Tweek:eso seria genial Ave mucho que no mos vemos (el nerviosismo lo volvió un jodido disléxico)

Craig .l.: Me quedaré un par de semanas, seguramente alquilo un departamento o algo, debo resolver algunos temas legales en el pueblo.

Stan tomo el teléfono del rubio, leyendo los mensajes

-wuujuuuu Tucker viene a nuestra pequeña ciudad a ayudarnos- dijo con tono burlon.

-ghadame el teléfono Stan!

-este podría ser tu momento pequeño Tweek - el pelinegro sonrió con malicia y comenzó a escribir

-que haces, dame eso !- se abalanzo sobre el amante de los animales y le arrebato el teléfono

Tweek: Puedes quedarte en mi casa, buscar hoteles es demasiada presión!

Visto 19:30

-jodete marsh ! Comodiablosescribesesoqueacasoquieresmatarme!-grito desesperado el rubio- y no contesta! Lo arruinaste todo !- tweek se daba cabezazos contra el muro y miraba su teléfono.

-jajaja no seas ingenuo, debe estar feliz por tu invitación-Stan reía y Tweek no despegaba la vista del celular.

Craig .l.: escribiendo...

Craig .l.: Escribiendo. ..

Tweek ya perdía la paciencia, que diablos podía estar escribiendo, seguramente pensó que el rubio lo invito para violarlo y descuartizarlo y ahora lo demandaría.

Sonó el teléfono…

Craig .l.: Ok

Craig .l. : Nos vemos entonces, viajo el martes

Tweek : Nosvemosgracias !

Tweek lanzo lejos su celular y se tumbo en su cama boca abajo, quería que la tierra lo tragara, si hablarle le revivía los vergonzosos sentimientos por aquel pelinegro, saber que vendría y se quedaría en su casa le destrozaba los nervios.

\- jajaja tranquilo Tweek era obvio que no vendría- dijo relajado y triunfante Stan

-ngh idiota.. Llega el martes- volvió a esconder su sonrojada cara en su almohada, la sonrisa se Marsh desapareció por completo.

-Mierda..

Mientras al otro extremo del país un chico con chullo azul recostado sobre su cama veía su teléfono y acariciaba al cobayo que dormía recostado en su vientre.

-Martes.. Nos veremos luego Tweekers- se sonrojo un poco, tapo sus ojos con su chullo y se hizo a si mismo su característica seña.

...

Ya era martes, tweek se había pasado los 4 días anteriores con ataques de histeria deseando que el apocalipsis llegara milagrosamente, pero no paso y ahora se encontraba ahí, una hora antes de lo acordado en el terminal de buses esperando a Craig.

Por otra parte Craig se encontraba reposando su cabeza en la ventana del autobús escuchando musica en su teléfono..

 _Good times for a change_

 _See, the luck I've had_

 _Can make a good man_

 _Turn bad_

 _So please please please_

 _Let me, let me, let me_

 _Let me get what I want_

 _This time.._

 _(Buenos tiempos para variar_

 _Mira, la suerte que he tenido_

 _Haría que un hombre bueno_

 _Se volviera malo_

 _Así que por favor, por favor, por favor_

 _Déjame, déjame, déjame_

 _Conseguir lo que quiero_

 _Esta vez..)_

Quizás no había sido la mejor elección escuchar toda la discografía de The Smiths camino a su antiguo pueblo pero Craig era adicto a la buena música y el masoquismo ya que solo un idiota viajaría tantos kilómetros para volver a ver al chico que le quito el sueño por años y peor aun verlo con el jodido idiota que siempre quiso arrebatárselo y ayudarlos en su jodida tesis. Casi se arrepiente pero el rubio le había invitado a quedarse en su casa y eso hacia las cosas mas interesantes, la posibilidad de lograr que al fin el cafeadicto sea su novio real o al menos poder confesarle sus maricas sentimientos lo motivaban a estar ahí camino a South Park.

...

El teléfono de tweek sonó, era Stan pero decidió no contestarle, el pelinegro se había ofrecido a acompañarlo a recibir a Craig "la tesis es de los dos, es lo justo tweek" sin embargo el rubio quería estar solo, el reencuentro lo tenia nervioso y la compañía de alguien más solo lo empeoraría.

Luego de una interminable hora tweek divisó entre la multitud a un chico bastante alto con un chullo azul en su cabeza, definitivamente era Craig.

Sin ser consciente de sus acciones tweek se levanto y corrió en dirección al chico.

Craig vio una maraña de cabellos rubios acercarse a gran velocidad, su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a correr. Ambos se encontraron y chocaron en un fuerte abrazo.

Llevaban mucho sin verse, Craig pudo sentir el aroma a café en el cuerpo de el rubio y Tweek a tabaco el del pelinegro , como extrañaban esos aromas. Ambos se sonrojaron y separaron bruscamente.

-gha! Bienvenido!- dijo nervioso el rubio

-Gracias- dijo Craig recobrando la compostura, miraba de pies a cabeza a tweek; estaba más alto y su cuerpo ya no era el de un adolescente, usaba jeans ajustados una larga polera con el logo de una banda y un suéter verde dos tallas mas grandes, también noto que tenia una argolla en su oreja y zapatillas gastadas, era todo un jodido grunge.

El en cambio usaba pantalones oscuros ajustados, vans, una playera de mariners, sudadera con capucha y su fiel chullo.

Algo comenzó a moverse entre sus bolsillos y tweek lo noto.

-gha! Tienes algo vivo ahí ?!

-ahh si, no le gusta quedarse solo-dijo sacando a un pequeño cobayo de sus bolsillos y enseñándolo a tweek.

-ngh Stripe !-lo tomo entre sus manos

-no, el ya no esta, este es su hijo Stripe ll

-oh.. Lo siento craig- el sabia lo que el cobayo significaba para el chico

-descuida, al menos me dejo a su hijo- dijo monótono aunque tweek pudo notar algo triste su voz.

-vamos a casa - dijo el rubio con su tic en el ojo, ya era un adulto pero estar frente a craig revivia algunas de sus actitudes de cuando era más pequeño.

Subieron a la vieja camioneta de tweek y el rubio comenzó a conducir con Stripe en su cabeza. Para craig era raro ver al paranoico al volante, no lo hacia mal pero se le notaba tenso , parecía un robot y no despegaba sus ojos del camino

-quieres que yo conduzca?

-gha! Olvidalo de seguro vienes cansado por el viaje - dijo sin quitar los ojos del camino.

El viaje trascurrió tranquilo y llegaron a un pequeño apartamento, bajaron del auto, tweek ayudo a craig con las maletas y busco sus llaves.

-woow vives solo ?

-ngh comparto la renta con ..

-CRAIG ERES TU !- un castaño abrió la puerta antes de que tweek pusiera sus llaves y se abalanzo sobre Craig con lagrimas en los ojos.

-..con Clyde- dijo algo avergonzado el rubio por la actitud infantil de su amigo

-tanto tiempo, pensé que jamás volverías- dijo el castaño haciendo pucheros, craig solo le hizo su típica seña y se mantuvo estático mientras Clyde lo abrazaba.

Entraron al departamento, estaba algo desordenado pero nada fuera de lo normal, se sentaron en el living y tweek corrió a la cocina.

-Tucker tiempo sin vernos, llame a Token, seria genial tener a la pandilla junta otra vez- dijo Clyde emocionado.

-si, supongo- dijo craig sin reflejar ninguna expresión, llego el rubio de la cocina y le acercó una taza con un liquido caliente, mientras el sostenía una propia. Craig examinó el contenido, era tè verde.

-ngh se que no te gusta el café

-oh, gracias- bebió algo sonrojado el líquido, esa pequeña atención le revolvió el estomago.

-Tweek me dijo que venías para ayudarlo con su tesis y además resolver algunos temas en el pueblo- el castaño hablaba con brillitos en los ojos.

-si, algunos asuntos legales,ademas pueblo ha crecido y quizás seria bueno buscar trabajo aquí, Ruby quiere volver, nunca se acostumbro al cambio.

-por cuanto piensas quedarte ?-Clyde le interrogaba como lo suelen hacer las madres. Hasta se cruzaba de piernas y posaba su mejilla sobre su mano.

-ayudare a tweek y luego buscaré algún hotel, no quiero joderle mucho su espacio.

-Puedesquedartetodoloquequierascraig!- el rubio màs que hablar grito

-Gra...gracias tweekers

-No tienes que darlas, después de todo ayudaras al pequeño Tweek a terminar al fin su carrera-dijo Clyde revolviendo los cabellos del rubio, Craig volvía a odiar a su fastidioso amigo castaño- seremos como una familia feliz yeey.

Craig solo se limito a hacer su seña.

Los chicos charlaron un rato, llego Token con pizzas y se pusieron al día hablando de sus carreras y vida actual, los 4 tuvieron una agradable tarde y parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por el grupito de amigos. Anocheció y los chicos fueron a dormir, Token se quedo en el sofá y Tweek le ofreció su cama a craig mientras el dormiría en el sofá cama de su cuarto.

-No es necesario , si quieres yo duermo no en el sofá cama

-ngh no te preocupes, eres mi invitado- dijo el rubio preparando su cama temporal- es lo mínimo, después de todo estas aquí para ayudarme.

-no es la gran cosa-dijo sentándose en cama. Que clase de sueño surrealista era este, hace unos días a penas hablaban y hoy estaba ahí sentado en la cama del rubio que le quitaba el sueño. Se había empeñado en olvidarlo pero el jodido destino le daba una oportunidad única, este era el momento, su momento, le quitaría a Marsh la atención del rubio.

Observo la habitación, estaba medianamente ordenada, primaban los colores cálidos y habían muchas tazas de café vacías por todas partes. Tweek tenia un televisor en la pared, cerca una consola y un cerro de videojuegos, quizás su estadía seria aun mas agradable de lo que pensó.

-ngn si quieres puedes juegar-dijo el rubio notando que el pelinegro tenia los ojos clavados en la consola.

-en otra ocasión, tengo mucho sueño ahora - mintió, no quería ser un bruto y jugar el primer día que estaba ahí.

Tweek se dirigió al baño de la habitación y salió de ahí con una camiseta gigante y shorts, craig lo miro extrañado

-no me gustan los pijamas-dijo jalándose la camiseta

-a mi tampoco, prefiero no usar nada-dijo despreocupado el pelinegro, solo cuando vio la sonrojada cara de tweek se percató de lo que dijo.

-pe pero aun asi los uso, no creas que soy un maldito exhibicionista!- exclamo avergonzado. Se metio rápido al baño y salió de ahí con un atuendo similar al de tweek.

Se recostaron en sus respectivas camas y twek apagó las luces .

-buenas noches craig

-buenas noches tweekers.

La cama del paranoico olía a café y era muy cómoda, a la mente de el chico del chullo llegaron un sin fin de ideas idiotas ..y así se fue quedando dormido basta que una musiquita melosa lo saco de su ensueño.

-que carajoo ?!- se sentó en la cama, conocía ese sonido

-ghaa jesus son ellos!

-no me digas que aun te siguen molestando, creí haberlos exterminado !

-volvieron ngh cuando te fuiste.

Craig sintió algo de pena y culpa, esos jodidos gnomos seguían atormentando a tweek. Pequeños individuos comenzaron a entrar en la habitación y se acercaban al mueble de la ropa interior, pero el pelinegro se interpuso en su camino.

-oh mierda! El humano azul regreso !- chilló uno de los gnomos

-les dije que se mantuvieran alejados de tweek - los ojos de craig brillaron y lanzaron rayos azules, oficialmente los gnomos estaban extintos.

-gra-gracias - tweek temblaba y se había enrollado en sus frazadas

-descuida, ya no te joderan màs- craig le dedico una de sus escasas sonrisas y tweek escondió su rostro ruborizado en las frazadas.

...

Despertó en cama ajena algo perturbado, por unos segundo olvido donde estaba, nada mas ni nada menos que en el cuarto de el chico que le quitaba el sueño. Sintió unos pasos acercarse y fingió dormir. un agradable aroma entro al cuarto.

-Buenos días - dijo tweek entrando con una bandeja que contenía un desayuno 5 estrellas. Craig fingió que recién despertaba y se sentó en la cama, vio el desayuno y sus ojos brillaron, ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado un despertar mas agradable.

-no tenias por que hacerlo - se sentía avergonzado, no estaba acostumbrado a ser consentido.

-ya te dije que eres ngh mi invitado- el rubio le sonreía infantilmente y un agradable silencio se produjo entre los dos

-awww pero que escena tan adorableeee-clyde se asomo por puerta con los ojos brillosos y una gran sonrisa que fue apagada por una almohada que golpeo fuerte su cabeza- jodido gruñón tu no cambias !- Clyde se alejo haciendo pucheros dejando a los chicos desayunando en el cuarto de tweek.

Stripe ll se acomodo en las piernas de el rubio y se sobre salto al sentir algo sonar.

-gha! Aló? Hey stan- craig al escuchar ese nombre se atraganto, estaba tan embobado con ese desayuno que olvido por completo que Marsh era parte de la tesis de tweek.

-Ngh si ya llego, ok si, lo se ! Nos vemos!- Tweek colgó el teléfono- Stan te envía saludos, dice que esta ansioso porque nos ayudes- dijo animadamente el rubio a Craig quien solo se quedo mirando inexpresivo, por dentro pasaban mil y un maneras de matar a Stan.

-Entonces, cuando comenzamos con el asunto de tu tesis?

-cuando quieras.. Pensé que te ngh gustaría no se gha! quizás es demasiada presión comenzar hoy ya que llegaste hace poco y bueno ngh yo- se jalaba su ropa y estaba tan nervioso como cuando era niño- ngh recorrer y ver como esta el pueblo gah!

-no es mala idea- sonrió el pelinegro, no estaba para nada ansioso por ver a Marsh y pasar el día recorriendo su antiguo pueblo con Tweek sonaba bastante bien.

Los chicos se alistaron y salieron a dar vueltas por las calles de south park, todo estaba muy distinto a como Craig lo recordaba; había mas locales, mucho comercio, museos, edificios etc.

-que tal va el negocio de tu familia tweekers?- no sabia de que hablarle al rubio

-bastante bien, gracias a los maricas de los hipster el café se ha popularizado ngh bastante y el negocio ha crecido mucho, con Clyde trabajamos ahí para tener el dinero de la renta mientras terminamos nuestras carreras.

Craig alzo una ceja- espera… Clyde estudia ¿?!

-estudia para ser preparador físico ngh

-jajajaja creo que era un poco obvio jajaj- y así era, la carrera perfecta para alguien que se autor idolatraba físicamente y no pensaba mucho.

Tweek llevo a Craig a un pequeño local de comida, donde solía estar el viejo local de pizza que frecuentaban cuando niños, si bien ahora estaba decorado al estilo italiano, la infraestructura traía muchos recuerdos de su infancia. Pidieron lasaña y se sentaron a comer, eran bastante diferentes pero tenían muchos temas en común y eso era la base de la amistad que antes solían sostener, se sentían a gusto el uno con el otro, estar juntos le daba sensación de estar en casa.

-últimamente me esta gustando mucho la fotografía quizás me equivoque de carrera- comentaba Craig

-siempre fuiste bueno con las cámaras, aun tengo la copia de animales de cerca usando un lente de ángulo amplio- el rubio sonreía, se sentía muy a gusto hablando con ese pelinegro.

-en serio?! Perdí mis copias cuando me cambie de casa, me gustaría mucho verla, estaban ahí todos los perros del vecindario.

La comida estuvo buena y la conversación muy amena, después de comer pasaron al cine, vieron una serie de documentales y luego compraron café. Tweek sabia que craig es un aficionado a la astronomía asi que se dirigieron a un pequeño monte cercano a ver las estrellas en el despejado cielo de South Park.

-sabes, en la ciudad por la contaminación casi ni se ven las estrellas, esto es fantástico- dijo Craig embobado por el espectáculo que el cielo le mostraba.

Tenían café y algunas cosas para comer, miraban las estrellas como dos chiquillos, Craig puso música en su teléfono y se quedaron recostados sobre el pasto un buen rato hablando de constelaciones o lo grande que estaba la luna. De pronto en el playlist automático sonó una canción en particular.

 _¨If all our life is but a dream_

 _Fantastic posing greed_

 _Then we should feed our jewellery to the sea_

 _For diamonds do appear to be_

 _Just like broken glass to me .. ¨_

 _-_ re-recuerdo esta canción- dijo Tweek nervioso

\- _Hey moon, please forget to fall down_ – canto Craig

\- _Hey moon, don't you go down_ \- respondió Tweek.

Se quedaron un buen rato recostados mirando a la luna mientras la música sonaba, Craig movió una de sus manos y se topo con la de Tweek, el rose los puso nervios pero entrelazaron sus dedos…

 _¨I missed your skin when you were east_

 _You clicked your heels and wished for me¨_

-te extrañe Craig…

-y yo a ti tweek..

La canción termino y un silencio se apodero del ambiente, jugueteaban con sus dedos pero los sonidos de unas pisadas interrumpieron el momento, se soltaron y pusieron rápidamente de pie.

-quien anda ahí?- gruño agresivo Craig

-gha ¡ serán marcianos ?

Una fuerte risa se escucho del otro extremo

-bonne nuit mon petit lapin jaune… comment ça va?- dijo acercándose a Tweek un ojeroso castaño mientras encendía un cigarro.

\- Crhistopher ¿?- dijo dudoso Tweek al ver frente a el a nadie mas ni nadie menos que su ex novio.

-Topo…- murmuro Craig, sabia que ese jodido bastardo había sido pareja del rubio y además un maldito imbécil con el chico.

-Quien màs podgria seg ?

-Gha ¡! Que haces aquí? Acaso nos espiabas ?- dijo molesto el rubio.

-ahahaha tganquilo blond, solo caminaba pog el pagque y me tope con ustedes, veo que no fui el único en volveg a la ciudad- dijo el castaño mirando con desprecio a Tucker-Cigarette? – dijo ofreciéndole de su cajetilla a Craig, este solo negó con su usual seña.

-Craig ha venido a ayudarme con mi tesis y se esta quedando en mi casa- el rubio hablo sin tartamudear y con tono desafiante, la presencia de el castaño no le hacia ni una gracia.

-Ya veo.. estage algunos días en el pueblo, cuando te aburras de este chico puedes buscagme, salut !- el castaño le cerro un ojo y se marcho tarareando, los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio observando.

-Sera mejor irnos- sentencio Craig, si el tema Marsh lo tenia harto, la aparición de Ze Mole no le hacia ninguna gracia, el madito había sido novio real de Tweek, y gracias a Clyde supo que las cosas entre ellos no terminaron bien.

-ok,ngh vamos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el departamento de Tweek, las cosas se estaban poniendo incomodas.


	2. B ?

Craig no durmió bien esa noche, el hijo de puta de Topo los interrumpió cuando por fin se acercaba a algo con el rubio, pero a pesar de aquella aparición, los momentos previos a la llegada del francés le aseguraban al pelinegro que algo había entre Tweek y el, se tomaron de las manos, cantaron aquella canción que escuchaban siendo pequeños novios falsos. Tweek sentía algo por el y no permitirá que el francés o Marsh lo arruinaran.

El pelinegro se despertó al sentir una suave mano tocando su hombro. Tweek lo despertaba con el desayuno ya servido y una torpe sonrisa.

-ngh buenos días Craig!

-buenos días Tweekers-dijo entre bostezos - ya te dije que no tienes que traerme a la cama el desayuno

-eres mi invitado, calla y come.

El pelinegro le sonrió y comenzó a comer, Tweek se sento en su sofá cama a comer y prendió el televisor. Estaba nervioso, ayer se habían tomado de las manos, se estaban acercando pero el maldito de su ex novio apareció para estropearlo todo. Tiempo atrás había querido mucho a ese francés, no estaba seguro si llego amarlo pero si tenia una gran dependencia, acababa de salir de secundaria y el chico castaño fue su gran soporte al entrar a la vida adulta. Pero así como llego se fue, sin mayores explicaciones, justificándose con la excusa barata de conocer mas el mundo y viajar solo a sus misiones como mercenario, dejando a Tweek solo, y ahora el muy hijo de puta se le ocurría aparecer cuando el ya era un hombre independiente y estaba tratando de acercarse al chico del que ha estado enamorado casi toda su vida.

-cocinas muy bien Tweek- hablo el chico del chullo con la boca llena

-gra gracias-comenzó a cambiar los canales y se toparon con un especial de Red Racer - aun te gusta?

-bromeas? Me encanta - Craig fijo sus ojos a la pantalla, Tweek solo le observaba, el amor de su vida estaba en su cama, se sonrojo ante aquella reflexión que se podía prestar para otro sentido.

-ngh hoy vendra Stan para trabajar en nuestra tesis

-oh..ok

-gha agradezco que me ayudes, se que el no te agrada

-tampoco me agrada Topo-tenia que decirlo, debía hacerle saber al rubio su molestia por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero como de costumbre la sutileza no era lo suyo.

-ngh a mi tampoco me agrada-sentencio el rubio- no se que le vi..

Bingo, Tweek decepcionado de su ex novio vería en Craig al hombre perfecto si este jugaba bien sus cartas.

-lamento lo de ayer ngh

-lamenta que llegara Topo o lamentas que nos tomáramos las manos?-lo mito fijo y sin expresión algúna, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

-Topo

Se quedaron mirando, Craig le extendió la mano y Tweek acerco la suya para corresponder pero...

-Buenos dias familia !- clyde entro en la habitación y se abalanzó a la cama de tweek aplastando al pelinegro- saben que día es hoy?

-Quitate de encima gordo!

-No soy gordo! Tweek dile!- lloriqueo Clyde mientras golpeaba a Craig con una almohada

-Clyde ya gha déjalo! ngh que día es ?

El rostro del castaño se lleno de lagrimas y esta vez se abalanzo sobre Tweek- me prometiste que iríamos a B* hoy ! Lo juraste por todo el café colombiano sobre la tierra! Hasta hicimos la promesa con dedito!l-Clyde lloriqueaba a los pies de Tweek y Craig miraba curioso.

-B* ? Que es eso?

-Solo la mejor disco sobre el planeta, con las mejores fiestas del mundo!- dijo Clyde olvidando su llanto- tenemos que ir como familia Craig, cierto tweek !?

Craig solo le saco el dedo y siguió tratando de comer lo que quedo de su desayuno.

-ngh clyde hoy debo avanzar con mi tesis, si quieres vamos mañana.

Craig miro impresionado. Desde cuando me gustaban las fiestas al rubio?

-ngh vamos Craig? Te gustará, no es como los lugares típicos

-no sabia que te gustaba bailar, que clase de música tocan?- Craig no quería ir, pasar una noche escuchando a perras cantando pop y gente frotándose no le llamaba la atención para nada.

-Mañana hay especial"viva morrissey" gah

-Morrissey?

-Sii es una fiesta tributo, también mini especiales de The Strokes Nirvana The Cure y muchos mas, ngh creo que hasta hay una pista de kpop

-Que mezcla mas extraña

-En B* todos podemos ser raros- dijo clyde con brillitos en sus ojos, Craig podría jurar que vio aparecer un arcoíris detrás de el.

-bueno si sonara Morrissey yo me apunto- imaginar bajo a las luces de una disco a su rubio favorito bailar al son de la melancolía de Morrissey era una imagen tentadora.

-Yeeeey! Salida familiar-clyde los abrazo a ambos del cuello- seremos los chicos màs populares en la pista de baile!

Craig y Tweek se miraron mientras eran abrazado-asfixiados por el agarre del castaño, de seguro esa fiesta seria interesante.

...

Stan caminaba en dirección a la casa de Tweek. Ya se les había alargado demasiado el asunto de la tesis y para colmo habia jodido todo trayendo a su tranquilo pueblo al pelinegro buscapleitos màs grande de todos para que ayudara en el asunto. Se sentía un imbécil, lo que pareció una broma del momento en el celular de Tweek no era nada mas que un elaborado plan que llevaba meses craneando; invitar al chico que le gustaba a Tweek, que este lo rechazara y que un vulnerable Tweek callera rendido a sus brazos pero no! El jodido cabron había aceptado y ahora se quedaba con el chico en su casa. Como siempre sus planes no resultaban como quería, había pensando en pedir ayuda al culón pero el chico nazi aun lloraba la perdida de la pareja Creek, casi tanto como cuando Nicole dejo a Token. Cartman tenia serios problemas con las relaciones ajenas.

Rio ante ese pensamiento mientras caminaba pateando piedras hasta que su celular sonó.

-jelouuuu mi querido Stanley-conocía perfectamente esa voz

-hola Kenny, que quieres?

-jajaja nadaa pequeño marsh solo llamaba para saludar e invitarte a un importante evento social mañana.

-De que diablos hablas Kenny?

-Mañana iremos a B* y no aceptare in no por respuesta

-Tengo mucho trabajo con mi tesis Kenny, no puedo

-Que lastima, el pequeño Tweek ira, Clyde me acaba de contar

-Ok ire- Stan colgó el teléfono, fiesta alcohol y Tweek, esta era una oportunidad perfecta. Mientras al otro lado del teléfono un rubio sonreía maliciosamente mientras miraba al chico pelirojo con quien compartía la renta.

-hey Kyleee que tienes que hacer mañana ?

...

Stan llego al departamento de Tweek y la puerta le fue abierta por un sonriente castaño.

-Llegaste Stan, estamos comiendo pasa! Es viernes de tacos en familia !-dijo alegre clyde invitándolo a entrar

-familia?- pregunto curioso el pelinegro, entro y se encontró con todo el team Craig comiendo tacos.

\- hola Stan-,saludo Tweek

-Hey marsh! Siéntate, quieres un taco- invito amablemente Token, Craig solo le miro fijo con el entre ceño fruncido.

Luego de comer los dos pelinegros y el rubio fueron a su cuarto, Stan analizo la escena completa, habían restos de desayuno, ropas tiradas y un cobayo durmiendo en la cama de Tweek, claramente Tucker se había aclimatado al caos del rubio.

Tweek encendió su computadora y se sentó en sus cama seguido por Craig. Stan se limito a quedarse en el sofá cama ya armado como sillón. Tweek le explicaba el tema a Craig y este le daba ideas de como podría ser la grafica de la campaña, mientras Stan se sentía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, el idiota de Tucker lo estaba excluyendo.

-hHy estoy aquí tambien- gruño

-gha! Lo siento Stan, mira lo que esta armando Craig, es genial -dijo alzando la computadora y lo era, podría ser un idiota pero tenia talento.

-Bien.. Hey tweek iras mañana a B*?

-gha si iremos todos, mañana hay especial de morrissey y a Craig le gusta

-que marica- dijo molesto Stan

-supongo que tu sigues escuchando Green Day y jugando que es punk duro- dijo sereno Craig sin quitar la vista de lo que hacia en la computador, Tweek rio fuerte ya que Stan si idolatraba aquella banda y juraba que los chicos si eran punk.

-Que mierda vas a saber tu de ellos jum!

-jaja ngh debes admitir que ninguno es un Sid Viciouspor así decirlo Stan jajaj- el rubio rio divertido, siempre le causó gracia es gusto musical de Stan, varias veces lo sorprendió escuchando mana o cosas maricas a escondida.

-No jodas Tweek el murió, su única gracia era parecerse un poco a ti…

-Ohh es cierto- dijo Craig mirando a Tweek, ambos pelinegros se sonrojaron imaginado al pequeño rubio como punk pateador de culos.

-Gha ! la anarkia es demasiada presión.

Los tres rieron y la tensión se disolvió un poco. Avanzaron bastante en la tesis, Craig definitivamente tenia talento y finalmente la campaña tomaba forma.

Se anocheció y Stan decidió marcharse, algo esa tarde le dejo un sentimiento de angustia en el pecho, Tucker iba ganando en esta silenciosa competencia.


	3. si, ya vamos a B !

Craig y Tweek jugaban videojuegos sentados en la cama del rubio, tenían muchos snacks y un par de cervezas, Clyde estaba en el sofá cama comiendo y mirado una revista que Kenny le había prestado.

-Gha que lees Clyde?

-Sabes leer?l-se burlo Craig

-Es el especial de celebridades playboy que me presto Kenny pero ninguna muestra sus bubis-dijo con un puchero Clyde.

-y que es de el idiota de Kenny?- pregunto Craig mientras mataba zombies en el video juego.

-Vive cerca, comparte un apartamento con Kyle y Butters- dijo Tweek matando a muertos vivientes que trataban de atrapar a Craig- es geógrafo y Kyle y Butters estudian medicina.

-Lo vi esta mañana en taco Bell, les dije lo de B e irán también- dijo risueño el castaño, la fiesta lo tenia entusiasmado, demasiado.

Se quedaron bebiendo y jugando un buen rato hasta que el sueño los venció, Tweek se fue tambaleando al baño a cambiarse de ropa y Craig solo se quito los pantalones y se metió a la cama. Tweek salió y se encontró con un Craig ya acostado y un inconsciente Clyde en su sofá cama.

-Ngh clyde quitate de ahí !

-ño

-Clyde..

-ño

-Hijo de... Tendré que dormir en tu sucia cama.

-No deberías- dijo un poco ebrio Craig- sus sabanas sucias embarazarían a cualquiera.

-Gha! Tener bebes es demasiada presión- Tweek apago las luces y se acerco a su cama-dame un espacio- Craig se corrió dejando un lado al rubio, este se acostó y acurruco en el pecho de Craig, el alcohol le estaba dando algo de valor.

-Tweek!?- el pelinegro se sorprendió perdió todo rastro de estupidez etílica gracias a la acción del rubio.

-No preguntes nada ngh solo quiero descansar- se acomodo màs sobre el pelinegro, Craig lo abrazo y acomodo su cara sobre los cabellos de Tweek, a la mierda si era el momento màs marica de su vida, estaba feliz.

...

El sonido de una cámara perturbo el sueño de los chicos

-Waaa pero que adorables se ven chicos !l-dijo Clyde con el celular en sus manos- ya tengo una foto nueva para actualizar mi álbum de Creek!

-Pero que carajo Clyde !?-Craig se levanto persiguió a castaño por todo el cuarto tratando de quitarle el teléfono. Tweek sonrió, hace años que no dormía tan bien, a pesar de haber estado algo ebrio sabia lo que hacia y el haber pasado una noche entera en los brazos de Craig le daba una inmensa paz.

-Demonios ese cometacos es rápido- se quejo Craig volviendo a la cama.

-gha! Iré por el desayuno

-Tweek espera.. Quizás podríamos desayunar fuera hoy- no era la forma más sutil o romántica de pedir una cita pero realmente quería un momento a solas con el rubio sin el fanático del Creek cerca -además no es justo que me hagas todos los días el desayuno, hoy yo invito.

-ngh o..ok -se fue nervioso al baño a darse una ducha y prepararse, Craig no lo había dicho pero parecía ser una cita.

Cuando estuvieron listos salieron en silencio para no llamar la atención de Clyde quien estaba ocupado decorando un viejo álbum de fotos de la pareja que guardaba desde que fueron falsos novios en la primaria.

Los chicos fueron a un pequeño café rústico, Craig pidió wafles y te blanco mientras que Tweek cafè y rosquillas.

-Me gusto dormir contigo anoche -dijo Craig inexpresivo y sin rodeos.

-Jesucristo!- dijo Tweek dando un gran salto y derramando su café.

-Estas bien ? Te quemaste ?- Craig se levanto de su silla para asegurarse de que Tweek estaba bien, tomo unas servillas y comenzó a limpiar el desastre

-ngh no me paso nada- Tweek estaba rojo y el contacto de Craig al limpiarlo no ayudaba.

-No quería espantarte Tweekers, olvida lo que dije…

-Gha ! No digo ngh también me gusto dormir contigo- dijo el rubio bajando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo. Craig abrió los ojos como plato, se acerco un poco más al rubio, podía escuchar sus rápidos latidos

-Tweek yo...-un chirrillo lo distrajo- que diablos es ese sonido?-la expresión de Tweek paso de vergüenza a fastidio y apunto la ventana donde un risueño Clyde frotaba su cara contra el vidrio con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

-Será mejor que nos llevemos el desayuno- Craig volvió a su puesto y miro con odio a Clyde quien con sus manos formaba un corazón y le sonreía.

-Ngh clyde es peor de lo que eran las asiáticas..

...

Ya en casa de Tweek los chicos avanzaban en la tesis, su profesor guía le envió un correo, saldría de vacaciones y quería reunirse con sus alumnos para realizar algunas correcciones

\- Tengo que ir a la universidad con Stan a la revisión ngh del proyecto

-pero tweeeeeek hoy es noche de B !- las lagrimas brotaron instantemente en el rostro del adicto a los tacos

-Gha lo se Clyde, esto no tomara mucho y llegare a tiempo

-No me falles Tweek, lo prometiste por el café- el castaño hacia pucheros y amenazando con enterrare un cuchillo a un tarro de café que quien sabe de donde diablos saco.

-Craig nos acompañas?-pregunto nervioso Tweek

-No, son asuntos académicos, me quedare jugando un rato- la verdad Clyde le agoto la paciencia y no deseaba ver a Marsh.

-Wiii no estaré solo! Craig debemos prepararnos para esta noche, te daré algunos consejos para lucir bien y hsaasf…- fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe con uno de los cojines del sillón quedando inconsciente.

-Gha! Esta muero?

-No, solo es estúpido, ya despertara, suerte con la tesis Tweekers

-Gra-gracias, B queda cerca de la u, si nos tardamos mucho en el asunto de la ngh tesis nos vemos alla.

-Ok- dijo el pelinegro restándole importancia a la gran salida planeada por Clyde.

-No te atrases demasiado Tweek, a mi álbum le faltan fotos de ustedes bailando juntos-Clyde saco su álbum y lo mostro, de pequeños cuando fingían un romance no les molestaba que el chico fuera su paparazzi pero ya de adultos la situación era extraña.

Tweek salió y Clyde y Craig se quedaron solos, el pelinegro se acostó a jugar videojuegos y Clyde se puso a analizar todo su closet, quería ser la sensación de la noche.

...

Tweek estaba nervioso, el y Marsh veían como el proceso examinaba sus avanzas en la tesis, deseaba con su alma terminar de una pura vez la carrera, ya se había retrasado bastante gracias a los mil y un contratiempos que provocaba Stan en sus estados góticos.

-Excelente chicos, van por buen camino!

Ambos suspiraron aliviados, el profesor les dio un par de consejos y correcciones y se retiraron del lugar.

Fuera del edifico el rubio saco sus llaves y desactivo los seguros de su vieja camioneta- ngh quieres que te lleve ?

-Si, gracias-el pelinegro se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Tweek comenzó a conducir- que harás esta noche Tweeky?

-Iremos a B con los chicos, Clyde ha estado llorando por ir toda la semana.

-Woow hace ya un buen tiempo que no voy

-Nunca has ido Marsh, no te gusta la música del lugar- Tweek concia lo suficiente a Stan para saber cuando este mentía.

-Eso es lo que tu crees pequeño Tweek, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi-le dijo tocando con dedo índice la pecosa nariz del rubio.

-ngh si tu lo dices

-Te molesta si voy con ustedes ? La tesis me tiene tenso, necesito salir- Stan recostó su cabeza sobre el homrbo del estatico rubio al volante

-gha!ok pero por lo que mas quieras no bebas tanto, la ultima vez que salimos ngh nos expulsaron del local por tu escandalo gha!- Tweek sabia de los problemas con el alcohol que tenia su amigo y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Tranquilo, hoy solo quiero pasarla bien... Contigo- el pelinegro le sonrió dulcemente, tomo su teléfono y comenzó a escribir en Facebook.

Stanley marsh

"a desestresarnos en B -con Tweek Tweak"

\- Es oficial, hoy nos olvidamos del estrés de la maldita tesis!- dijo alegre enseñándole el teléfono.

-ngh estoy conduciendo, hacerlo mirando tu teléfono es demasiada presión!- sonó el teléfono de Stan anunciando las notificaciones.

"Clyde Donovan

Porque no me etiquetaste! :c"

"a Kenneth Mccormick le gusta esto"

¨Kenneth Mccormick

Hey chicos pasen por mi !

"Leopold Stoch

Genial Stan, nos vemos :3 "

"a Christophe De Lornele gusta esto"

-Mierda…

-Que pasa Stan? Se cancelo la fiesta porque el local fue incendiado por terroristas?oh Dios el gobierno ya lo descubrió Ghaa!

-Descubrir que ? Noo Tweek nada de eso, solo olvide avisarle al culón que saldríamos.

-Gha! No le digas, no quiero que vaya!

-Jajaj tranquilo Tweeky esa bola de grasa o se pierde sus viernes de Mcdonals y porno-el pelinegro rio nervioso, sabia que Ze Mole estaba en el pueblo y peor aun sabia que volvía por el rubio, como si no le bastara con el maldito de Tucker.

….

Token había llegado al departamento de los chicos, vestía jean ajustados, vans moradas y una camisa manga corta con un estampado de pequeñas flores, eso lo acompañaba con un sombrero canotier.

-Wooe token, pareces un sofá de anciana-dijo Clyde con una toalla en el cabello y otra en el cuerpo como la usan las chicas.

-y tu un marica- dijo Craig desde el sofá en el que había estado incrustado toda la tarde.

-jajaja se que parezco un jodido hipster pero me agrada este outfit, tu no piensas arreglarte Tucker?-Token vio como Craig estaba estancado en el sillón devorando frituras y jugando en su consola.

-No se si quiera ir-metió su mano a una gran bolsa de papas fritas.

-Tweek te estará esperando idiota-token alzo una ceja mirando al pelinegro que parecía, a pesar de su inexpresivo rostro, estar preocupado.

-También ira Marsh, acabo de verlo en Face y no es mi persona favorita por asi decirlo-escupió entre dientes.

-Bueno si la competencia sana te aterra, podrías jugar bien tus cartas, hoy ira Broflovski, el talón de Aquiles de Stan.

-Eres un puto genio Black-dijo Craig mientras una malvada sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

-Lo se, asi como también se a que viniste y a lo que va Tweek contigo, asuntos legales jà, solo espero que lo admitan de una vez por todas.

-A ti nada se te escapa- dijo sonrojado el pelinegro.

-Te equivocas, algo se me viene escapando de hace mucho-el moreno miro hacia la puerta del cuarto de Clyde- pero no esta noche.

Clyde salió de su habitación con un atuendo muy extravagante, llevaba jeans ajustados, zapatillas nike extrafalarias y una sudadera sin mangas bastante holgada, también usaban lentes de sol coloridos y parecía haberse maquillado un poco con autobronceante.

-taraaaaaan !como me veo ?- dijo haciendo una exagerada pose de ganster

-wajajajajajjajajaja ! - ambos chicos estallaron en carcajada, Token se sostuvo en el sofá mientras apretaba su vientre y Craig se callo de este al ver al castaño-jajajaj pareces un marica de jersey!

-Ustedes no saben nada sobre estilo!- Clyde se cruzo de brazos y hizo un gran puchero que resaltaba aun mas su brillo labial sabor fresa que estaba usando.

-Levántate Craig, ya casi es hora -le dijo Token recobrando el aliento- Gracias Clyde, de seguro los músculos faciales de Craig no tenían este tipo de acción hace años- Token se secaba las lagrimas de risa y Craig aun no podía parar de reír.

Esta era la calma antes de la tormenta.

…

 **Hola e.e si les llama la atención ¨B ¨ les informo que el lugar realmente existe en Chile y es el mejor de todos y algunos de los eventos próximos están basados en cosas que ahí vi xd pero no se llama asi jajaja**

 **A mi estimadísima Tweekers espero que te guste como va esta cosa, no te dire que lo subi pero supongo que ya lo descubrirás, y ya iremos al ¨B¨real, subiré a la cabina del dj, le dire que suene beto cuevas y gritare SUPERA ESTO ! mientras las pantallas se llenar de fanarts creek ….. ok no pero imaginalo 1313 jajajaja**


	4. like a friend !

***En cursiva esta la letra de la canción que suena mientras los chicos hablar**

Tweek llego a su casa con Marsh, para su desgracia los chicos ya se habían ido, se cambio rápido de ropa y acompaño al pelinegro a su casa a hacer lo mismo y pasar por el resto de los chicos.

El rubio se puso unos jeans negros ajustados con agujeros en una de sus rodillas, vans burdeo y una camisa de franela a cuadros, se le veía, Stan lo miraba descaradamente de pies a cabeza.

Llegaron a casa de Stan, el chico se puso uno de sus atuendos góticos que de vez en cuando usaba, después de todo ib el lugar de seguro estaría lleno de esos jodidos emos.

Subieron a la camioneta y llegaron a la casa de Kenny. Stan se sobresalto.

-Solo va Kenny cierto ?

-Ngh vienen los 3 Stan

-Diablos..quizás no deba ir-Stan e hundió en el asiento del vehículo, Tweek toco la bocina y miro fijamente a Marsh.

-no crees que ya es ngh hora de que dejes de ser un marica ?

-no es eso, sabes bien lo que paso entre el y yo, como se supone que sigues después de eso?

-Gha! Ahora lo averiguaras…- Tweek miro nervioso como 3 chicos se acercaron al vehiculo, un rubio alto y delgado que vestia una polera a rayas negras, chaqueta de cuero y jeans ajustados con zapatillas estrafalarias, de su oreja derecha colgaba una rete con dos plumas al màs puro estilo de julian casablancas, otro rubio cenizo mas pequeño iba junto a este, usaba una guayabera floreada en tonos celes y jeans ajustados y finalmente el pelirojo de jeans verdes y camiseta negra con el diseño de una bana estampada, sobre esta un blazer ajustado. Subieron a la camioneta quedando Kenny al medio.

-Gha hey chicos-saludo Tweek

-Que tal chico eléctrico! Gracias pasear por nosotros, hey marsh!- saludo el inmortal, al escuchar esto la cara del pelirojo se descompuso.

-Hace mucho que no salíamos juntos chicos, esto será genial- dijo Butters frotando sus nudillos

-Y los demás?- pregunto Kyle restándole importancia a lo dicho por el pequeño Stoch

-Ellos se nos adelantaron, de seguro ya están allá ngh

-Quienes van?-pregunto despreocupado Kenny

-Gha token clyde y craig

-Wwoow !se volvió a juntar el grupito ! Acaso nos deleitaran con algo de creek?

Los nervios de Tweek le fallaron y se salto una luz roja casi chocando con un camión.

-Coño Kenny no lo distraigas mientras conduce !-bramo Kyle

-Lo siento! Olvido lo nervioso que es nuestro blondon!-dijo acercándose a Tweek y dándole un beso el la mejilla

-Gha! Idiota!-esta vez Tweek no vio un bache y la camioneta dio un gran salto chocando todos con el techo de esta.

-CARAJO KENNY YA NO JODAS!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, or unos segundos se sentían niños nuevamente y rieron de buena gana ante la infantil situació menos dos chicos.

La tensión entre Stan y kyle se sentía en el ambiente, no cruzaron ninguna palabra entre ellos durante todo el camino, definitivamente seria una noche larga.

...

Craig Token y Clyde llegaron a la entrada de B. Craig estaba decepcionado, parecía la entrada a una galería de ventas, donde demonios estaba la disco?. Veía una fila llena de personas con mucho estilo pero seguía sin ver el lugar

-Que diablos es esto Clyde ?donde esta la entrada

-Jojojojijo estimadísimo Craig b es un lugar subterráneo, bajando esas escaleras hay todo un mundo.

Y así fue, hicieron la fila y pagaron sus entradas bajando por unas oscuras escaleras iluminadas por luces violetas. Craig estaba impresionado, bajaron al primer piso, habían pilares blancos y gárgolas góticas por todo el lugar, era fantástico. Dejaron sus chaquetas en el guardaropia y siguieron bajando a otro nivel, se encontraron una pequeña pista de baile, Token comento que ese dia había especial gótico. Puedo ver a sus ex compañeros de primaria bailando al son de The Cure, todos los chicos estaban muy bien vestidos y el solo se limito a una camiseta ancha de The Smiths y jeans ajustados negros, pero de todas formas el no era un jodido gótico ni una marica como Clyde para recurrir a tanta producción y maquillaje.

Recorrieron la pista pequeña y llegaron a una gigante, estaba llena de luces y balcones gótico alrededor, parecía un teatro sin butacas. En el escenario el dj tocaba y chicos y chicas mojaban con champagne a quienes bailaban. En la pista habían cubos gigantes donde la gente se subía a bailar, el ambiente era simplemente genial. Fueron a la barra y compraron algunos tragos, Craig estaba ansioso por ver a Tweek bajo todas esas luces.

...

Tweek y los otros chicos entraban al lugar, había muchas luces y música sonando.

-Gha! Será difícil encontrar a los demás

-Pues deberíamos divertirnos y esperar a que ellos nos encuentren -dijo kenny coqueteando con los cabellos de Stan

-Sueltame Kenny! De todas formas no es mala idea , vamos!- el pelinegro tomo del brazo a tweek y lo arrastro a la pista.

Llegaron a la pista grande, sonaba Las Nite de The Strokes, Kenny Butters y Kyle comenzaron a bailar como locos cantando la canción.

-No piensas bailar Tweek?- pregunto Stan

-Quiero encontrar a los chicos primero ngh, ve tu y baila- dijo despreocupado con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

-No creo que me quieran ahí-bajo la mirada.

-Ngh Stan deberías arreglar las cosas con Kyle….No digo que hablen pero un poco de cercanía podría ayudar-el pequeño rubio poso la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Me hizo mucho daño tweek..

-y tu a el…

-Lo se, pero como diablos arreglas eso?

-Gha! …Asi!- Tweek tomo la mano de su amigo y lo empujo a la pista de baile, le cerro un ojo a Kenny y este a Butters y dejaron al pelirrojo y Stan bailando solos.

Los chicos se miraron, las luces bajaron-Stan yo...- Kyle trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido por la canción que el dj puso, miro de re ojo y pudo notar como Kenny bajaba de la cabina del dj con una gran sonrisa, sonaba nada mas ni nada menos que Like a friend de Pulp….

 _No te molestes en disculparte_

 _¿Porque no entras?_

 _Fúmate todos mis cigarrillos, otra vez_

-Como van las cosas con tu tesis Stan-le grito al oído el judío- supe que Craig los esta ayudando.

-Bien, bueno la verdad es que-Stan miro a su alrededor, todos estaban en parejas o grupos de amigos tarareando la canción-Tweek es un excelente compañero, ya sabes como es..

 _Cuanto tiempo ha sido así?_

 _Vamos, entra_

 _límpiate los pies en mis sueños.)_

 _-_ Últimamente son muy cercanos..

-Si y tu, que tal va todo "amigo"?

 _He hecho esto antes_

 _Y lo haré otra vez_

 _Ven y mátame nena_

 _Mientras me sonríes como una amiga_

 _Y yo iré corriendo_

 _Solo para hacerlo, otra vez…_

Kyle le dirigió una fría mirada, no estaba bien, que hacían ahí fingiendo simpatizarse, que diablos hacían ahí conversando, si no era Wendy era Kevin, si no era Kevin era Gary y ahora es Tweek, y ahí estaba el siempre "como un amigo"

-No puedo hacer esto Stan, no màs, lo siento !- el pelirrojo salió corriendo.

 _Tu eres la ultima copa que nunca debí haber tomado_

 _Tu eres el cuerpo escondido en el maletero_

 _Tu eres el hábito que no puedo dejar_

 _Tu eres mis secretos en la primera pagina de cada semana_

 _Tu eres el coche, que nunca debí comprarme_

 _Tu eres el tren, que no debí coger_

 _Tu eres la cicatriz que me hace esconder la cara_

 _Tu eres la fiesta que me hace darme cuenta de mi edad_

 _Como un accidente de coche que veo pero no puedo evitar_

 _Como un avión al que me dijeron que no subiera_

 _Como una película que es tan mala pero espero hasta el final_

 _Déjame decirte ahora_

 _Que eres una afortunada porque seamos amigos_

… _.._

-Mierda eso no resulto como lo planeamos- le dijo Kenny a Tweek

-Ngh para nada

-Hamburguesas chicos les dije que no debíamos dejarlos.

-Que hacemos ahora?- Kenny sentía mucha culpa por haber expuesto a su pelirojo amigo a tal situación.

-Voy por Kyle, ustedes busquen a Stan- Tweek salió corriendo, al menos el cabello del pelirrojo le haría mas simple la búsqueda

…..

Mientras en otro rincón de la disco 3 amigos bebían y miraban a su alrededor

-Quizás Tweek no venga chicos, se le puede haber alargado el asunto con el profesor- dijo Token mientras bebía vodka con energética.

-Pero el lo prometió Tokeeen- Clyde se le aferro al pecho llorando y derramando su sex on the beach sobre Craig.

-Mierda clydee mojaste con tu trago de maricas !-Craig bebía vodka con tónica, amargo y aburrido como a el le gustaba.

-Sniff no es de maricas !- los ojos de Clyde ya estaban vidriosos.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la pista-dijo Token apuntando a la gente que bailaba- ya llegaran los demás, por mientras mejor nos divertimos

-Yeeeeey- clyde salto de felicidad y se fue dando brinquitos a la pista.

-Adelántense, saldré a fumar-dijo monótono Craig, aunque Token pudo notar molestia en el rostro del chico.

-Estaremos cerca de la cabina del dj Craig!l- el chico del chullo solo le hizo su seña y comenzó a caminar- maldita prohibición de fumar en espacios cerrados.

Subió las escaleras y encendió un cigarrillo en la entrada del loca, acaso Tweek lo había dejado plantado ? Se sentía un idiota por haber ido, debió quedarse en casa, o acompañar a Tweek para evitar que el idiota de Marsh de lo arrebatara..

-Me convidas uno ¿?- casi por reflejo saco su cajetilla y la extendió a quien le hablaba solo para descubrir que era su rival.

-Marsh? Pensé que estabas con Tweek

-El esta adentro, con los chicos

-Y que haces aquí? Porque no estas con ellos

-Problemas…

-Le paso algo a Tweek?- Craig le dirigió una mirada de odio y desesperación al chico de aspecto gótico.

-No! tweek esta bien, de hecho trato de ayudarme, pero no se como lo jodi todo

-Ayudar?- Broflovski … pensó craig

-Pasamos por Kenny…y Butter y bueno Kyle también, Tweek nos dejo solos y no se como ni por que pero Kyle volvió a odiarme después de cruzar un par de palabras.

-Las cosas entre ustedes nunca han estado bien Marsh

-lo se pero.. diablos, como se supone que recuperas a tu mejor amigo después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros ? El muy pendejo beso a Wendy!

-Ytu le rompiste el corazón- Craig lanzo la colilla del cigarro al suelo y encendió otro

-Como diablos iba a saber que le gustaba ? Como diablos iba a saber que el me gustaba, todo era confuso y éramos jóvenes…

-Tenian 20 Marsh, el judío se mamo todo tu historial sentimental por años, y tu por un error de borracho le condenaste.

-Me haces quedar como el malo..

-Y andar babeando detrás de Tweek tampoco mejorara las cosas -dio una calada a su cigarro y miro hacia otro lado, sus celos le hacían difícil mantener la compostura.

-Tweek me gusta y lo sabes, pero con Kyle es diferente, es demasiado inalcanzable…

-Òsea que Tweek es tu consuelo? No seas idiota, ve por el judío y no jodas más a Tweek o me encargaré personalmente de partirte la cara, se adulto y asume que no puedes estar con nadie que no sea Kyle!-lanzo al suelo la colilla del cigarro y se dirigió a la entrada. Había dando en el blanco, la mas pura razón por la que todas las relaciones de Stan fracasaban.

-Tucker.. Gracias- Craig solo le dirigió su seña y entro a la disco… pensaba joder a Marsh y Broflovski es anoche, pero el hijo de puta estaba tan jodido por el pelirojo como el lo estaba por Tweek.

...

Tweek buscaba al pelirrojo por todos lados, así como también señales de Craig.

Fue a los baños donde lo encontró sentado en el suelo con una botella de vodka

-Ngh kyle...

-Dejame Tweek necesito estar solo-el rubio se sentó junto a su ebrio amigo.

-Ngh no quieres hablar de lo que paso afuera ?

-Hablar ? De que sirve Tweek, sabia que verlo seria una pésima idea, el desgraciado siempre estará pendiente de alguien más y yo solo seré el amigo idiota

-Kyle eso no es cierto Stan te...

-Stan que ? Tolere sus dramas con Wendy, sus amoríos con Kevin y contigo

-Gha ¡!nosotros solo somos amigos

-Se que se besaron Tweek…

-Fue hace mucho, estábamos ebrios y confundidos gha, Stan se parece a ngh bueno ya sabes Gha! y yo solo somos amigos- balbuceo nervioso Tweek, recordando con algo de culpabilidad que su primer beso gay con Stan fue pensando en Craig.

-Yo ni se que te vio Stan- Kyle se puso de pie y Tweek también para ayudarlo a sostenerse-Que es lo que te ve Ze mole ? Que es lo que ve Tucker?- Lo tomo de el cuello de la camisa y lo miro a los ojos desafiante-Que es lo que te ven todos gsb?!-el pelirrojo tomo del cuello de la camisa a Tweek y lo beso violentamente.

-Oh mierda esto es por lejos lo mas sexy que he visto en mi vida -dijo un recién llegado Kenny.

 **Hola, espero que busquen las canciones que menciono, porque realmente son muy buenas a mi musical juicio que creo que no esta tan malo jajaj ( solo MI tweekers las conoce con anticipación antes de los capítulos e.é) gracias por los comentarios, aun no entiendo bien la pagina jajaja y en cuanto al fic muchas cosas están basadas en hechos reales e.e y lo hice màs largo porque quería dejar el inesperado beso como escena final xd**


	5. how soon is now?

**La historia continua e.e recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva es canción y si la buscan mejor aun (:**

-Ghaa que te pasa Kyle!Tweek aparto al ebrio chico que desconocía en ese estado.

-Pasa que tus besos no son como lo esperaba, maricaaaaah-le decía apuntando su nariz

-Kyle tranquilo, dame esa botella -se acerco Kenny con miedo al ebrio pelirojo.

-Que botella ni que nada ven aquí jodido pervertido- Kenny se acerco para sostener a Kyle que colgaba del cuello de Tweek, el judío con sus súper poderes de ebriedad acerco a Kenny y Tweek-Superen esto perras!-y comenzó un beso triple.

-Nghmgjsbdbd que diablos!- Tweek se soltó del agarre empujando a los otros dos chicos, mierda eso había sido demasiado sexy pero no estaba bien, no se sentía bien, los otros dos chicos lo ignoraron y continuaron besándose apasionadamente mientras se dirigían a una de las cabinas del baño.

-Ngh el ciclo sin fin- y así lo era, Kyle despechado y ebrio terminaba siempre en encuentros secretos con el rubio inmortal, quien aburrido de la eterna espera por la salida del closet de Butters no perdía su tiempo y se revolcaba con quien se cruzara en su camino.

Tweek salio del baño no sin antes señalarle al personal de aseo que algo pasaba ahí adentro. Se topo en las escaleras con un incomodo Butters siendo besado por una fogosa chica.

-Ngh que carajo le pasa a todos hoy gha!

Llego a la pista grande y no encontraba a ninguno de sus amigos, ya estaba pensando seriamente en irse antes de que la noche empeorara. En la pista sonaba cybele's reverie de stereolab, comenzó a caminar rápido pero a lo lejos distinguió a un chico castaño que caminaba hacia el entre la multitud.

 _Matières sensuelles et sans suite_

 _L'enfance est plus sympathique_

 _L'enfance apporte le magique…_

Estaba paralizado mirando como se acercaba con gracia y una mirada completamente seductora pero a la vez aterradora.

 _L'enfance est plus authentique_

 _Le jardin au haut portique_

 _Un paso mas cerca…_

 _Et le silence_

 _Me pénétrera_

Tweek estaba paralizado, ese chico lo había dañado mucho y confrontarlo nuevamente le aterraba..

 _Les pierres, les arbres, les murs, racontent_

El chico ya estaba frente a el y beso su mejilla- Me extgañaste?

-ngh aléjate…

-No… volví para quedagme blondon -dijo mordiéndole una oreja, mientras a la corta distancia un pelinegro observaba la escena.

-Dejame ngh- el castaño rozo su nariz con la de el rubio que estaba paralizado por el miedo, Craig dio la vuelta y se alejo, no se quedaría para ver la reconciliación amorosa.

Camino lento hacia la salida, de fondo sonaba how soon is now

 _Hay un club,si tu quieres ir…_

 _Podrías conocer a alguien que realmente te ame_

 _Así que vas, y te quedas solo_

 _Y te vas solo_

 _Y te vas a casa_

 _Y lloras y quieres morir._

-Morrissey puto genio-masculló

Salió de la disco y se enero en la acera a fumar. Que diablos se supone que haría? Después de todo se estaba alojando en la casa de Tweek, sus cosas estaban ahí y el no tenia llaves. Podía esperar al rubio sentado o rentar una habitación por la nocheo simplemente tirarse a un puente. De todos los escenarios posibles la tercera le sonaba más tentadora.

-SUELTAME JODID IDIOTAAA!-Craig se sobresalto a escuchar una conocida voz gritar histérico.

-FUE EN DEFENSA PROPIA!QUIERO UN ABOGADO GHAAA!-vio al rubio paranoico hecho un demonio siendo arrastrado por dos guardias fuera del recito, quienes lo aventaron con fuerza a la calle.

-No vuelvas a entrar o llamaremos a la policía!- dijeron los guardias volviendo a la disco.

-ngh hijos de puta -gruño Tweek entre dientes sobadose la cabeza

\- Que fue todo eso tweek?!- Craig se acerco preocupado al furioso rubio que murmuraba insultos a la velocidad de la luz.

-Gha! Cristopher, el bastardo comenzó a joderme- e rubio tenia los ojos vidriosos y llenos de ira.

-Se veían bastante acaramelados- Tucker se paro bruscamente recordando la escena en la disco.

-Gha! No es gracioso! Trate de no ser violento pero el hijo de puta se lo merece- Tweek tiritaba de rabia, jamás lo había visto asi.

-espera.. No estoy entendiendo bien que paso ahí- Craig estaba confundo, algo entre el encuentro de los ex novios y el paranoico siendo expulsado de la disco no calzaba.

-Me sacaron loa guardias por golpear a Ze Mole.. No me arrepiento ngh

-Por que lo golpease?!

-Me estaba acosando, pero el bastardo olvido ngh lo bueno que soy boxeando!- Tweek enseño orgulloso su puño ensangrentado con adn ageno.

Craig se sintió un idiota, habría sido la oportunidad perfecta para defender al rubio de uno de sus rivales pero el solo se alejo pensando lo peor como todo un marica.

-Lamento no haberte ayudando tweek... Pensé que ustedes

-No pensaste Tucker…

-Eso creo..

-Hey chicos !- Clyde venia saliendo de la mano con Token, seguidos de un amargado Stan, un nervioso Butters pegado a una chica extraña y un guardia escoltando a unos semi desvestidos Kenny y Kyle.

-Rayos, creo que es otra noche exitosa en B-dijo Token mirando a sus amigos-los chicos comenzaron a camina hacia estacionamiento, Craig sintió algo en su mano, para su sorpresa el rubio se había agarrado a esta. Quizás esa disco si tenia su magia…

Llegaron todos al estacionamiento, Tweek y Craig estaban tomados de las manos, Stan lucia como un zombi depresivo, Butters parecía inmune a los coqueteos de la chica que lo acompañaba, Token y Clyde estaban muy acaramelados y Kenny y Kyle arreglaban sus ropas y seguían besándose.

-Gha jesus ! Bebi , no puedo conducir-exclamo Tweek soltándose del agarre y llevando sus manos a su cabeza para jalar su cabello. Craig trato de calmarlo, mientras Stan rompió su silencio

-Yo no bebí

-Jodanse, me voy caminando-dijo un molesto y ebrio Kyle soltándose de el inmortal y comenzando a caminar.

-Que acaso no iras tras el ?-dijo Butters molesto a Kenny

-Con Kyle solo follamos, no soy su niñera-dijo frio y desafiante el rubio cenizo. De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe y callo al suelo.

-Eres un idiota Mccormick-Stan lo golpeó- Tweek las llaves!-el rubio se las paso por inercia y el pelinegro subió a la camioneta-voy por Kyle, te la regreso mañana!

-ngh supongo que caminaremos-el rubio veía alejarse su vehículo y rezaba Por que Stan no arrollara a alguien y le devolviera su camioneta en una pieza.

-Eres un imbécil Kenny-dijo serio Butters, Kenny se estaba levantando del suelo y limpiaba la mejilla golpeada.

-Y tu in cínico stoch

-No me vengas a mi con esa mierda! - dijo el pequeño rubio empujándolo, la chica que lo acompañaba salió del lugar llamando a un taxi, demasiado drama para una noche.

-Tranquilos chicos ! Ahora hay que volver a casa-intervino Token tratando de calmar las cosas

-Yo estoy tranquilo Token, es el pequeño semental Stoch quien esta alterado

-Que diablos te pasa puta Mccormic?!- el pequeño Butters estaba furioso y los chicos vieron en su rostro una expresión que hasta el omento desconocían en el pequeño y frágil rubio.

-Al menos soy una puta honesta!

Butters lo miro fijamente, sus ojos estaban húmedos y no sabia como seguir contestando al inmortal.

-Yo si me acuesto con quien quiero y no con quien finjo querer- Kenny hablaba con frialdad mirando a los ojos al chico.

-Tu no quieres a nadie Kenny!tu no sabes lo que es querer de verdad!

-Lo se y se también lo que es que ese alguien sea un jodido idiota que no se atreve a asumir lo que es!-le dijo mirando al pequeño con una tristeza que jamás había visto en su rostro.

-Deberían besarse para romper la tensión-dijo un ingenuo castaño.

-CALLATE CLYDE!-le gritaron todos, Clyde se hizo bolita haciendo pucheros

-Démosle algo de privacidad chicos- como siempre Token era el mas maduro, arrastro a loa otros chicos a la salida del estacionamiento, Craig hizo su sueña y se alejaron.

-A..a que te refieres Kenny-dijo Butters recobrando su inocente semblante

-A que te amo, pero desde hace mucho me aburrí de espérate- Butters podría jurar que los ojos de Kenny estaban vidriosos.

-Kenny yo ...

-No me interesa, no me importa tu familia o la sociedad o lo que sea, ahórrate las explicaciones y sigue tu farsa saliendo con chicas, mientras yo sigo la mía fingiendo ser feliz- Kenny se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Kenny espera!-el inmortal volteó.

-Yo...-Kenny se acercó, estaban frente a frente, Butters temblaba como una rara copia de el Tweek de antaño.

-Tu?..-el pequeño rubio beso al inmortal quien quedo petrificado pero correspondió a los segundos, el beso era violento desesperado, ambos llevaban mucho esperando ese momento.

-Eres un pequeño idiota Stoch- La voz de Kenny sonaba algo quebrada pero aliviada, algunas lagrimas cayeron al cerrar sus ojos y sonreir.

-Y tu un maldito pervertido- le sonrio el pequeño secando sus ojos.

-Pero ahora soy tu pervertido-continuaron besándose esta ves tierna y dulcemente, a la distancia 4 chicos espiaban detrás de un auto.

\- Aww chicos creo que comenzaré un álbum de Bunny también!-dijo ilusionado Clyde,los chicos comenzaron a caminar dejándolo solo en su fantasioso mundo de flores y arcoíris.

A lo lejos un desesperado Stan buscaba a Kyle por toda la ciudad….

 **Día creek con tabaco y café ameritaba que subiera capitulo aunque en realidad fue más bunny pero ya se vendrá creek feliz e.e**

 **Tweek viajero supera la limonada gay y que suba un capitulo a horas de levantarme solo para que lo leas e.é jaaaaaaa**


	6. mio

Stan manejaba a gran velocidad, buscaba por todos los rincones de South Park al conflictivo pelirojo.

Paro en una gasolinera y entro a la tienda, eran las 4:30 de la mañana, probablemente era el único lugar abierto donde el judío podría refugiarse del frio.

-Bingo!- murmuro al ver al chico judío sentado en una de las mesitas bebiendo café.

Entro al local, la campanilla de la puerta sobresalto al pelirrojo, quien lo miro de reojo y fijo la vista en su taza.

-Kyle te he estado buscando por todo el pueblo, que demonios te pasa?-se sentó frente al chico, trataba de contenerse pero su voz reflejaba angustia.

-No pasa nada Stan, solo soy un idiota, no tenias por que venir.

-No, pero quería..Kyle he sido un idiota mucho tiempo

-Y cual seria la novedad ?-dijo el judío arqueando una ceja

-Que hoy lo asumo así como asumo que jamás seré feliz con alguien que no seas tu.

-Que rayos hablas stan!- a estas alturas kyle quería partirle la cara a Stan, quien diablos se creía para llegar de manera tan cliché a buscarlo y armar aquella escena que parecía salida de un video de algún cantante marica.

-Me gustas Kyle… y siempre te he visto sobre un pedestal, como algo inalcanzable y profano que quizás no merezco, y puede que así sea pero hoy tengo el valor de intentarlo- tomo las manos del pelirojo- Kyle soy un idiota, pero un idiota que te ama.

-Eres un egoísta stan-el chico se soltó del agarre, a estas alturas ya se sentía en una telenovela venezolana - llevo años detrás de ti como un bobo y ahora vienes de la nada con toda esta declaración principesca, que coño quieres? Acaso quieres que de la noche a la mañana pase a ser tu novio?

-Bueno.. emm si-dijo avergonzado rascandose la nuca

-Eres un idiota..

-Digo no, kyle! Entiendo todo y se que no puedo cambiar las cosas así... Pero si me das la oportunidad tengo todo el resto de mi vida disponible para esperar un si-finalmente el rostro de kyle cedió y paso de estar con el seño fruncido a una triunfal sonrisa, era lo que quería, una estúpida escena romántica, pero su orgullo no le haría las cosas tan fácil a Marsh, después de todo eran años los que el peli negro debía compensar.

-Para empezar podrías llevarme a casa, ya no estoy ebrio y el dolor de cabeza me mata.

-A sus ordenes mi señor! – Stan se paro con una gran sonrisa e hizo una reverencia, ambos chicos rieron.

...

El team Craig tomo un taxi, llegaron al departamento de Tweek, Token y Craig llevaban a rastras al fanático de los tacos, el chico se quedo dormido y ni siquiera las amenazas de Craig lo despertaron.

Token llevo a Clyde a su habitación y Tweek fue corriendo a la cocina por café. Craig lo miraba de reojo, noto que Token no salia del cuarto de clyde y no pudo evitar sonreír, tal y como lo había dicho antes, esta noche ese "algo" no se le escapó.

-Gha! té-tweek se sentí junto a Craig y le dio una taza con te verde.

Bebieron sus respectivas bebidas en silencio. Craig bostezo.

-Ngh será mejor dormir-Tweek estaba algo alterado y sus viejos tic se manifestaban

-Te pasa algo tweekers? Te veo nervioso- Craig noto que sus viejos habitos estaban de vuelta, y noto un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.

-Ngh craig yo.. yo quiero dormir contigo otra vez-tapo su sonrojado rostro con ambas manos dejando caer su taza al suelo-gha!no me odies, olvida lo que dije!..demasiada presión

Craig se sonrojopero mantuvo su expresión tranquila, le devolvió los cabellos a Tweek y beso su frente.

-Yo tambien quiero dormir contigo Tweekers-el rubio sonrió tímidamente y levanto su taza, realmente necesitaba más café.

Entraron al cuarto y levantaron las sabanas, Craig se quito los pantalones y Tweek corrió sonrojado a cambiarse en el baño. Ese pelinegro era un jodido exhibicionista.

Salió con su habitual pijama, Craig apagó las luces y Tweek se metió a la cama junto al pelinegro acurrucándose en su pecho y siendo abrazado por este...

-Que descanses Tweekers-dijo hundiendo su cabeza en la cabellera del rubio y dándole pequeños y suaves besos esquimales.

Tweek saco su cabeza del pecho de Craig y le levanto hasta quedar cara a cara con el pelinegro, sentía algo en su interiro que lo quemaba, y le daba fuerzas, algo que debía vomitar en ese instante.

-Me gustas- dijo sin tartamudear.

Craig se mantuvo en silencio, un largo e incomodo silencio que le quitaba todo el valor que sentía segundos atrás al rubio, no sabia si golpearlo y huir o si tenia que tirar a Craig por la ventana. Sintió que el pelinegro intensifico el abrazo como si no quisiera que escapara, de seguro iba a matarlo ahí mismo.

-Tu también me gustas, mucho y desde siempre-dijo Craig, por la oscuridad no podía verlo pero sentía chocar sus narices, acorto la distancia y rosando levemente sus labios con los de el rubiono pudo contenerse y beso al chico, un tierno y lento beso. Se separaron lentamente, Craig lo habría violado ahi mismo pero en ese momento solo quería estar ahí con el chico de sus sueños, recostado en su pecho, por su parte el rubio estaba atónito, había imaginado muchas veces la situación pero jamas pensó que Craig podía ser tan suave y tierno, esto no era como sus fantasías, pero se sentía mejor.

-Quieres que volvamos a ser novios?-pregunto Craig mientras acomodaba al chico en su pecho y acariciaba su cabello

-Gha! Quieres fingir otra vez!- Tweek grito y se levanto bruscamente chocando su cabeza con el mentón de Craig.

-Mierda eso duele ! no tweek, esta vez quiero que sea de verdad- Tweek se lanzo sobre el chico y volvió a besarlo bruscamente ignorando que acaba de lastimarle la quijada a su novio.

-Jesucristo Craig no sabes cuanto tiempo espere por eso!-dijo volviendo al pecho del chico escondiendo su rostro como avestruz.

-Yo también espere mucho Tweekes, pero creo que valió la pena

Esa noche ambos chicos durmieron abrazados, llenándose de caricias y una infinita paz. Ambos luchaban por disimular a toda costa la erección que traían, estar en una cama con quien amas y no hacer nada no era tarea simple pero esa no era la noche, por ahora un abrazo y la satisfacción de al fin ser novios les bastaba, la espera había terminado y podían disfrutar de esa eterna noche, o al menos eso trataron ignorando a toda cosa los gemidos de ciertos chicos que estaban en la habitación continua.

 **Debería actualizar más seguido, en especial porque esta historia ya esta lista desde hace mucho xd ( si ya tengo el cochino final) pero hsdasfaksfjasf escriban más creek, el mundo lo necesita !**


	7. mierda

**Creo que me he demorado mucho pero quise agregar mas tyde a esto porque es tyde también es amor y vida djkasbkfa**

Poso suavemente al castaño sobre su cama, le quito los zapatos, accesorios estrafalarios y se quedo contemplando su rostro. Cuantas veces ya habían pasado por esto, este juego de ser su príncipe al rescate, cargarlo ebrio a su cuarto, dormir con el, caricias que no son de amigos, uno que otro beso para luego despertar a la mañana siguiente y escucharlo decir" wow Token cuanto bebí, no recuerdo nada". Hoy no, no esta vez.

Clyde se acerco a su amigo para abrazarlo como acostumbraba hacerlo después de las noches de B para iniciar el juego que fingirá no recordar en la mañana pero para su sorpresa el chico no estaba junto a el. Se tallo los ojos y miro a su alrededor.

-Buscas algo ?

-Token ! Ehh yo..

-Ya no mas juegos Clyde... Si me quieres ahí ahora también debes quererme en la mañana al despertar- murmuró Token- yo no juego más.

El castaño se quedo ahí sin decir palabra alguna, sabía que lo que hacia no podría durar para siempre pero no quería que terminara. Le gustaban los chicos y las chicas, ambos amigos habían tenido novias, pero no sabia que hacer, no quería dejar los juegos con Token pero tampoco estaba listo par asumir bien lo que su corazón pedía.

Token ante el silencio camino hacia la puerta, se había terminado pero se marcharía con dignidad.

-Token.. Yo...lo recordare, tu sabes, bueno.. Yo, vamos viejo es difícil también me gustan las tetas pero me traes loco-expresar sentimientos claramente no era el fuerte de Clyde.

-Tienes mucha suerte de que te conozca tanto- camino hacia el tacoadicto sonriendo- quieres probar un juego nuevo ?..

Ambos chicos cruzaron los limites de la amistad, probaron algo nuevo y diferente, no tenían idea de si eran o no novios pero el sexo entre amigos reforzaría su lazo y esta vez Clyde si lo recordaría.

A la mañana siguiente el Tweek despertó solo en su cama, acaso había sido todo un sueño ? Por unos segundos se desespero pero sintió una presencia extraña en su cabeza que al tacto pudo reconocer como el chullo de Craig.

-Buenos días Tweekers-el pelinegro entraba en la habitación con dos vasos plásticos y una bolsa de dunkin donuts.

-Esta mañana quise ser yo quien te trajera el desayuno, no se cocinar pero es desayuno al fin y al cabo.

-Gha! Gracias craig-el rubio se ruborizo y tomo avergonzado el café, Craig le sonrió y se sentó junto a el y le beso la mejilla.

-Sigue en pie lo de ser novios Tweekers?

-Sii! Gha! Acaso ya no quieres?

-Claro que quiero! Siempre he querido-le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos y le sonrió, Tweek se derretía entre sus manos y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

...

Stan se levanto, había dormido en el sillón de la casa de Kyle, miro hacia habitación del pelirojo que tenia la puerta abierta, el judío aun dormía y de seguro se despertaría con la peor resaca de su vida, pero ahí estaría el para cuidarlo y ganar de a poco la confianza de el chico perfecto para el. Tomo su celular y comenzó a husmear en Facebook.

 **Token Black - desayuno!- en tacobell-con-Clyde Donovan.**

-a Kenneth m. le gusta esto

 **-Clyde Donovan** : Desayuno de campeones!

- **Erick Cartman:** Campeones en las olimpiadas maricas !

Stan rio, pobre Black, realmente deseaba que esta vez las cosas mejorara para el, era la única persona que podía soportar al castaño, siguió mirando el inicio hasta llegar a una publicación que lo sorprendió.

 **Tweek tweak y craig Tucker están en una relación**

45 like

 **Kenneth m.** suban fotos de su noche de pasión y locura!

 **Clyde Donovan.** El Creek vuelve a triunfar!*-* !

 **Token.** ya era hora

 **Butters s**. Que sean felices !

 **Ruby T.** Maricas!

 **Timmy-** qtagshdjs

Que se joda el mundo, todos amaban desde hace años a la pareja y por primera vez a Stan le comenzaba a gustar un poco el Creek.

...

-La escena era irreal, Tweek, Craig y Stan estaban en la misma habitación trabajando en el la tesis de los chicos en paz, aplicados y sin lio alguno, la tensión entre los pelinegros ya no existía y su trabajo en equipo comenzaba a dar frutos.

-Como van las cosas con Kyle ?- pregunto tímidamente Tweek

-mm amigos aun, estoy tratando de recuperar su confianza, creo que me costara un poco- confeso Marsh algo sonrojado mientras tecleaba un par de cosas sobre el trabajo- que hay de ustedes ?

-Todo es perfecto ahora que ya no nos jodes- respondió Craig sin pelos en la lengua- ahórrense el silencio incomodo, debemos seguir con esto si no quieren reprobar.

-eres un hijo de puta Tucker- rio Stan, en su interior el pelinegro estaba realmente agradecido de la ayuda prestada por Craig tanto en su tesis como en su vida amorosa, el chico finalmente estaba enfocado en sus metas mas importantes; su carrera y su pelirojo.

El teléfono de Craig sonó, el chico contesto y salió de la habitación, Stan y Tweek escuchaban que estaba respondiendo alterado, claramente algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

El chico de el chulo entro pálido a la habitación.

-Tweek debo volver a casa hoy …

-Que paso ?!- Tweek se acerco a su novio preocupado.

-Ruby esta en el hospital…no esta bien…

-Voy contigo- el rubio abrazo a su novio, sabia que la hermana de el chico tenia algunos malos hábitos y que Craig luchaba por sacarla a flote. Stan comenzó a enviar algunos mensajes y guardar sus cosas.

-Vamos chicos yo conduzco! Encontrar vuelo será difícil a estas alturas, usemos la fiel camioneta- los 3 chicos se apresuraron en tomar algunas cosas y subir a la camioneta de Tweek. Craig parecía más muerto que vivo, no pronunciaba palabra alguna y tenia la mirada perdida en el camino, los mensajes a su teléfono no paraban, su madre le informaba de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero el chico de gorro azul ya había colapsado y no quería leer nada más, solo deseaba llegar a su ciudad y poder ver a su hermana.

-Craig tu teléfono…

-No puedo… veelo tu por favor- el pelinegro abrazo a su novio y escondio su rostro en el cuello del nervioso chico, Tweek lo rodeo con uno de sus brazos, tomo el teléfono y leyó los últimos mensajes. Deseaba ano haberlo hecho.

-Ngh.. Stan, acelera..

…

 **y si,ya alargue más esta cosa, pero todo esta fríamente calculado e.e**


	8. reunion de ex novios ?

Kyle trataba de concentrarse en el libro que sostenía, pero no paraba de moverse y buscar la posición correcta en el sofá, muchos viajes al baño, se había preparado 3 veces algo para comer y no había forma de encontrar su marca paginas favorito. Butters estaba en la computadora de la sala terminando un reporte y observando la escena. El pequeño rubio se quito sus antejos y se estiro sobre la silla de el escritorio.

-Salchichas Kyle termine el reporte y aun no veo que avances ni una sola pagina con ese libro, estas bien?- pregunto preocupado el chico

-si, es solo que estos sillones son jodidamente incomodos- respondió molesto

-ahmm.. esto no es por por Stan cierto ?

-Que ¿? Stan? Pff no como crees pff no – dijo el pelirojo fingiendo estar despreocupado.

-Ya veo… fue muy amable de su parte ayudar a Craig

-Si fue súper caballeroso de su parte partir en un viaje de la nada a otra ciudad con Tweek- escupió el pelirojo, desde que el chico amante de las ballenas les aviso por mensaje de la situación en la que se encontraba Craig y que estaban viajando a su ciudad el humos de Kyle se había ido al carajo.

-Tu sabes que lo hace para ayudar Craig, Stan ya dio vuelta esa pagina y se esta centrando en ti y demostrarte que no es tan idiota- Dijo Butters poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cocina americana del departamento, poniendo el hervidor y tomando dos tasas- Té de manzanilla para los nervios?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-Yo lo se Butters, pero es difícil, pasaron tantas cosas y me cuesta confiar, me cuesta volver a ser su amigo o algo más, aun me jode todo el pasado.. Y si, por favor un té bien cargado, lo necesito- Kyle se levanto de el sillón y acompaño a Butters a los banquillos de la cocina para beber té en su compañía.

-Kyle te recuerdo que eras con quien se acostaba mi novio en sus momentos de despecho y aun asi puedo vivir contigo y con el tranquilo y sin miedos, porque confió en Kenny y si el día de mañana hiciera algo idiota no tengo como evitarlo

-Mierda Butters jamas lo había pensando asi, quizás te incomodo aquí y …

-No Kyle, me gusta vivir contigo, somos amigos y lo que paso ya paso, el no era mi pareja en ese entonces, pero si ahora el me engañara con alguien o hiciera algo malo es cosa de la vida y no me privare de estar con el solo por miedo a que me lastimen- sonrió el dulce chico sirviendo la caliente bebida en las tazas.

-No se en que momento te volviste tan maduro Butters, me alegra ser tu amigo- Tomo una de las tazas y bebió el liquido, ya estaba más relajado.

-Waaaaaa Butters eres la cosita más perfecta sobre todo este planeta- grito Kenny entre lagrimas corriendo hacia su novio y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas

-Hamburguesas Kenny no es bueno escuchar conversaciones a escondidas- decía sonrojado el chico rubio mientras recibía pequeños besos por toda su cara. Kyle se sentía en familia con esos dos ahora que toda la tensión había pasado, Butters tenia razón, no había necesidad de privarse de cosas solo por idioteces de el pasado.

Stan conducia a toda velocidad mientras en el asiento trasero de la camioneta Tweek abrazaba a su novio y apretaba su celular con fuerzas, realmente deseaba no haber leído aquellos mensajes, la madre de Craig le avisaba a su hijo que el estado de su hermana había empeorado.

Tiempo atrás en algunas charlas por wsp Craig le había contado de los problemas por los que atravesaba la chica, la ciudad no había sido una buena influencia para ella, y ante sus despreocupados padres la chica solia meterse en aprietos y consumir algunas sustancias ilícitas . Craig era siempre quien la sacaba de los malos lugares que frecuentaba y quien velaba por su seguridad, Tweek se estaba sintiendo culpable por pedirle al pelinegro viajar a ayudarlo, seguramente la chica al estar sin el cuidado de su hermano mayor aprovecho la instancia para hacer todo lo que se le prohibía y ahora estaba hospitalizada por sobredosis, el paranoico no podía sacar la culpa de su cabeza.

-Gha Craig yo …

\- Llegamos chicos- exclamo Stan mientras se estacionaba frente al hospital, Craig se separo de golpe de su novio para bajar de el vehículo y salir corriendo hacia el edificio. Tweek luchaba nervioso con su cinturón para poder seguirlo.

-Tweek se lo que piensas, antes de salir corriendo tras el debes saber que no es tu culpa- dijo Stan

-Yo le pedí venir Stan, es mi culpa que dejara sola a Ruby- se lamento el rubio

-No. En primer lugar la responsabilidad es de su padres y segundo… Mierda fui yo el de la idea, no pensé que le cabron vendría.

-Ngh entonces por que dijiste que le pidiéramos ayuda ¿? Gha no entiendo- seguía luchando con su cinturón sin lograr quitarlo

-Porque…- Stan se acerco a el y le ayudo a quitar el cinturón de seguridad- tu me gustabas y si el amor de tu vida te rechazaba estarías vulnerable y necesitarías de mi

-ngh te salio el tiro por la culata

-bastante, pero no me quejo, sin ese cabron no tendría el valor de luchar por Kyle, asi que vamos, que el idiota de tu novio nos necesita- sonrió saliendo de el auto. En unas semanas muchas cosas habían cambiado para bien, y Tweek podría jurar que ahora a Stan le agradaba Craig.

Alcanzaron al chico de el chullo quien gritaba en informaciones pidiendo saber de su hermana, una nerviosa enfermera le dio las indicaciones para llegar al piso donde se encontraba la familia Tucker.

Subieron de prisa hasta dar con la sala donde los padres de Craig se encontraban a la espera de noticias de su hija. La madre se lanzo llorando a los brazos de su hijo.

-Esto es culpa de ustedes- murmuro Craig- chicos podrían dejarnos un momento- ambos chicos asintieron y se fueron a uno de los pasillos, a distancia escuchaban la fuerte discusión familiar. El pelinegro recrimino a mas no poder a sus padres, era lo justo, estaba harto de tener que ser el pilar de la disfuncional familia.

Tweek y Stan estaban junto a una maquina para comprar algo de café.

-Este café sabe a calcetines- comento Tweek

-Jajaja has probado calcetines ?- pregunto Stan

-una vez me quede sin filtros para la cafetera y use un calcetín – comento como si fuera lo más normal de el mundo el rubio- estoy preocupado por Craig.

-No te asustes Tweek el tipo es fuerte y se seguro su hermana también- dijo stan poniendo una mano sobre los hombros de su amigo- todo saldrá bien y si no es asi ahí estaremos para apoyarlo. Tweek asintió, dejaron de escuchar gritos y volvieron al lugar.

Craig ya no estaba, su madre estaba con los ojos rojos y su padre con un frio semblante.

-Lo siento chicos, no hubo tiempo de saludarnos- dijo Thomas Tucker dándole la mano a ambos.

-Gracias por venir, hace años que no los veía- comento la madre de los Tucker- están tan grandes chicos- los miro con cariño, eran otros tiempos cuando esos pequeños niños frecuentaban su casa, en especial el rubio, todos pequeños, a salvo y sin problemas en un pueblo acogedor, la nostalgia la invadía, Tweek se acerco y por un acto casi de reflejo abrazo a la mujer- gracias ..

De la nada vieron a Craig salir con los ojos lloros de uno de los baños de el recinto, Tweek se separo de la mujer para ir con el pero unos pasos corriendo lo interrumpieron.

-CRAIG !- grito un chico de cabello rubio corto alcanzando al chico y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas- viejo vine tan pronto BOLAS DE GORILA supe lo que paso – Craig correspondió el abrazo y lloro en silencio refugiado en los brazos de el chico

-no jodas…- murmuro Tweek

-que acaso ese no es Thomas ?- le dijo Stan al oído.

-tranquilo todo estará OJO DE CULO bien-chillo el recién llegado separándose de Craig y posando su manos en sus hombros, el chico de el chullo se seco las lagrimas.

-Si pudiera decir ojo de culo mientras la hermana de mi amigo esta grave seria tan feeeeliz jajaa.

-Mierda, si , es el jodido Thomas- gruño Tweek.

-Gracias por venir amigo, por cierto recuerdas a estos dos ?- Craig se acerco a los chicos.

-VULVA APESTOSA siii, Stan y Tweek ! tanto tiempo chicos- saludo alegre el chico tourette, los chicos saludaron, Tweek agradeció con su alma ser un buen actor, de pequeño sentía celos terribles por aquel chico raro que Craig encontraba genial.

Craig tomo la mano de Tweek, este correspondio el agarre y seco los ojos suavemente las mejillas con lagrimas de sus novio. Craig apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de tweek y este beso su mejilla. Craig abrió los ojos como plato y se incorporo rápido pasando a dar un cabezazo a Tweek.

-Gha auchh mierda Craig- se quejo el rubio a quien le habían matado su momento romántico.

-Lo siento Tweek es solo que recordé algo- se excuso el pelinegro, mirando a sus padres y Thomas quienes habían quedado descolocados ante la tierna y extraña escena- Tweek es mi novio- comento despreocupado haciendo su seña.

-Otra vez ?!- corearon los padres, ellos nunca llegaron a saber que lo que paso cuando eran niños era solo una farsa por la felicidad de el pueblo.

-Thomas, vaya y yo que pensaba MIERDA ¡! Que entre Tweek y yo aquí tenias una reunión de ex novios- dijo Thomas con algo de recelo en su tono.

-Ghaa ex novios ?- el tick en el ojo de el rubio apareció violentamente, esto se estaba poniendo incomodo.

¨Se solicita a la familia de Ruby Tucker acercarse a cuidados intensivos ¨ al escuchar aquella frase todos quedaron petrificados, Tweek sujeto fuerte la mano de su novio.

 **Actualización actualizada actualisticamente, aquí hacia falta un poco de Thomas para revolver el gallinero e.e**


	9. creek vs crhomas

La familia Tucker corrió a la sala donde se encontraba Ruby dejando a los dos rubios y Stan solos en la salita de espera. Se produjo un silencio incomodo, Tweek se miraba las manos y mordía su labio inferior y Thomas miraba con un interés único sus zapatos.

-así que tu y Tucker salieron jeje- y ahí estaba Stan con una brillante intervención para hacer aun más incomoda la situación.

-MIERDA si.. solo un tiempo, desde que se mudo a mi ciudad fuimos grandes VAGINA amigos.. y bueno en el camino …

-cogieron –sentencio Tweek cruzándose de brazos y con el seño fruncido, Thomas se sonrojo y volvió nuevamente el silencio incomodo.

-PENE ! fuimos novios pero CULO eso ya fue hace bastante, somos lo suficientemente maduros como para separar las cosas y ser amigos ahora TETAS TRISTES!- el chico tourette dijo esto con un tono triunfante mirado al furioso paranoico que tenia en frente. Tweek le pidió a Stan sostener su café y se lanzo sobre Thomas a molerlo a golpes, saco uno a uno sus dientes, quebró su nariz y le saco los ojos para luego revolcarse el su sangre.. o al menos eso es lo que el rubio imaginaba mientras estaba ahí de pie sin hacer nada.

-Que loca es la vida, ahora Tweek es el novio de Craig- dijo nervoso Stan como si pudiera ver la aterradora escena que se desarrollaba en la mente del furiosos rubio que apretaba con fuerza su vaso de café.

-Es curioso ngh Craig jamás te menciono y aunque no nos veíamos manteníamos contacto por Facebook- soltó Tweek con aires de grandeza.

-Cuando sales con alguien MARICA tienes poco tiempo para las redes sociales- Thomas contestaba seguro- de todas formas le alegro que estén juntos OJO DE CULO nosotros solo somos amigos ahora, MUY buenos amigos.

Stan y su caballeroso instinto estaban por salir al rescate con alguna frase heroica para ayudar a su amigo, pero sintió vibrar su teléfono : ¨espero que todo este en orden por allá, muchos ánimos a Craig, saludos a Tweek, cuidate¨ Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, un mensaje y no cualquier mensaje, tenia un mensaje de Kyle, era un notorio avance que el pelirojo se preocupara por el, que recordara su existencia sin una escena de celos o reprocharle algo. Sonrió como idiota y pego el teléfono sonrojado a su cara, estaba a punto de besar la pantalla cuando se percato de el show que estaba ofreciendo a los dos rubios espectadores.

-jaja Kyle ?- solto Tweek, era un alivio que el comportamiento idiota de su amigo lo sacara de su silenciosa batalla con Thomas. Stan asintió sonrojado, se senia una colegiala enamorada y claro esta ese pensamiento era jodidamente marica, pero a estas alturas no le importaba, era un romántico sin remedio y Kyle la fuente de todas sus fantasías novelísticas.

-me escribió Tweek ! me escribió ! no sabes hace cuanto no pasaba esto, crees que pueda contactar a una florería desde aquí par aun envio sorpresa ?

-Por que no solo Gha le respondes el mensaje ? no seas un anormal jajaja- ambos chicos rieron, Stan estaba consiente de lo ridículamente melosos que podía llegar a ser.

-si quieres CULO te doy el dat de la florería donde Craig me compraba flores- soltó Thomas, el tic de Tweek iba a mil por hora y esta vez si le paso su vaso a Stan y estaba decidió a partirle el culo a su rival, pero noto a la familia Tucker acercarse, corrió para alcanzar a su novio pasando a chocar intencionalmente a Thomas.

-Como esta Ruby ?-pregunto abrazando a su novio, quien correspondió el abrazo y refugio su cabeza en el cuello del rubio.

-estable- soltó casi en su suspiro- estable y embarazada…

-no jodas…

-el destino pareciera castigarme por lo de los bebes crack, tengo una hermana drogadicta y embarazada, quien lo diría- Tweek sentía como Craig apoyaba su peso en el, el chico estaba cansado y frustrado.

Stan felicito a la familia por el nuevo integrante que estaba en camino pero a los Tucker parecía que nada los alegraba.

-Craig al menos Ruby ya esta fuera de peligro… vamos a comer algo –sugirió el pelinegro- hemos tenido un largo viaje viejo y hay que reponer energías, vamos ?- Stan trataba de mantener los ánimos altos, comprendía la situación pero lamentarse no ayudaría, los padres de Craig decidieron quedarse en el lugar, mientras los chicos se dirigían a la cafetería del hospital por algo de comer, Tweek llevaba de la mano a su novio pero Thomas insistía en hablarle al chico y sacarlo de su nube negra, se sentía un jodido idiota por no poder distraer de esa manera a Craig mientras que el chico tourrette se robaba el protagonismo contándole anécdotas y chistes. Se sentía un idiota hasta que recordó que el era el novio, llevaba ventaja y no dejaría que su rival lo opacara. De la nada beso la mejilla de Craig y este se sonrojo violentamente.

-y eso ? – pregunto nervioso el pelinegro, Tweek no respondió y solo repitió el acto, Craig comenzó a imitarlo y terminaron en un ataque de pequeños besos en sus caras, Thomas miraba asqueado y Stan algo incomodo la melosa escena.

-CULO chicos recordé que tengo trabajo, te llamo luego Craig ¡!- se despidió Thomas sin ser tomado muy en cuenta.

¨Tweek 1, Thomas 0 ¨pensó para si mismo el paranoico mientras seguía minando a su novio.

-Diablos chicos busquen un hotel- Stan siguió caminando a la cafetería, mientras respondía el mensaje que le había alegrado el día ¨la hermana de Craig esta mejor, tu estas bien ?¨ .

-uuuuuuuy !- Tweek y Craig se abalanzaron sobre Stan para molestarlo, rieron juntos mientras entraban a la cafetería, de lejos Thomas los miraba con recelo mientras buscaba un contacto en su teléfono.

-Alo ?.. CULO soy yo, acepto el trato…

-parfait Thomas, espega pog mi, pegdimos la batalla pero no la guerra…

….

Los chicos se alojaron en la casa de Craig, Tweek no quería dejar solo a su novio en un momento como este, menos con Thomas rondando por ahí. Stan se acomodo en el sofá de la sala y Tweek en el cuarto de Craig. Estaban acostados en la cama del chico con las luces apagadas. El techo estaba lleno de estrellas luminosas que brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Tu no maduras Tucker ngh recuerdo que en el pueblo también tenias de estas en tu habitación, me gustaba mucho mirarlas cuando teníamos pijamadas- Tweek tenia puesto el chullo de Craig y jugueteaba con los cabellos de su novio.

-Sabes que amo las estrellas, amo estar aquí, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, con tanta calma…contigo..

-Craig…

-Te amo Tweek…

….

 **Ay ay ay tenia ganas de terminar el capitulo con algo bien meloso para pasar el trago amargo de la unión de Thomas y el Topo, Craig será tío y yo sigo alargando este pobre fic, por favor deténganme xd (lo subo porque princesa estrella actualizo el ídolo pop y eso me hace taaaaan feliz)**


	10. Chapter 10

Tweek estaba en shock, le dolía el estomago, le temblaban las manos y sentía que sus piernas se derretían, con tan solo un par de palabras el pelinegro lo descoloco por completo.

-Craig yo también te amo-dijo sin siquiera tartamudear para luego besar apasionadamente a su novio. Craig correspondía mientras recorría su espalda con sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, Tweek sentía como un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo, imito la acción de su novio jugueteando con sus manos por debajo de la ropa de este mientras se apegaba más a su cuerpo. Su corazón latía rápido, estaban llevando las cosas con calma pero quizás esta la noche en que podría sacarse las ganas que le traía a Tucker desde años. Craig soltó sus labios para continuar con el cuello del rubio mientras este le desabrochaba los pantalones…

-Chicos esta muy frio el living, tienen una manta extra o al…-Un despintado Stan acaba de entrar a la habitación de Tucker interrumpiendo aquel momento – diablos ya no quiero esas mantas !- grito mientras salía sonrojado de la habitación.

Tweek comenzó a tener mini espasmos mientras cubría su sonrojada cara, Craig le hacia su seña a la puerta por la que había salido el chico del pompón rojo- Demonios Tweek creo que he vuelto a odian a Marsh.

…

Los chicos estaban entrando al hospital para la visita de Ruby, Craig fulminaba con la mirada a Stan que evitaba a toda costa verlo a el o a su novio, el recordar como los encontró la noche anterior no le agradaba. Llegaron a la recepción, Tweek y Stan a petición de Craig lo dejaron entrar solo.

La chica peliroja estaba recostada, se le veía demacrada, sus brazos estaban llenos de cortes y hematomas. Estaba conectada a aparatos de los cuales Craig a penas tenia nociones de para que podrían servir.

-estas tan rota …-murmuro el pelinegro, siempre sintió así a su hermana, era jodiamente inteligente, hermosa y talentosa pero algo estaba muy mal desde siempre en su cabeza, trataba de ser su cable a tierra aun cuando el mismo flotaba por sobre la realidad a veces pero la vida común simplemente era mucho para la chica y la ausencia de sus padres solo hizo aun mas compleja su existencia. Siempre quiso volver a South Park, hasta hace algunas semanas días Craig viajaba al pueblo para reencontrarse con Tweek, fuera de su plan de conquistar al rubio tenia las serias intensiones de volver al pueblo llevarse a su hermana con el, devolverla al único lugar donde la vio estable… pero se le hizo tarde.

-Craig… lo.. lo siento…- dijo en un hilo de voz la chica, Craig se acerco a ella y le acaricio el cabello.

-no lo sientas, saldrás de esta… te sacare de este lugar

-odio esto, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero seguir. No quiero este bebe- las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de la chica-no quiero seguir siendo tu carga.

-no seas idiota, no eres una carga- Craig apretó los puños, necesitaba ser fuerte, como siempre aun cuando no se sintiera de esa forma- es opción tuya lo de el bebe.. tu decides… sabes que te apoyare en todo pero.. al menos sabes que idiota fue ?

…

….

Un fuerte portazo se escucho por todo el hospital seguido por un furioso Craig corriendo por los pasillos. Paso tan rápido que Stan y Tweek a penas lograron divisarlo y salir tras el.

Lo siguieron tras las calles de la ciudad llegando hasta un terreno baldío, lleno de maleza seca y torres eléctricas, el chico estaba de pie mirando la nada.

-Tweek, no corresponde que yo este aquí-dijo Stand dejando al rubio quien se acerco con cautela a su novio. Lo abrazo por la espalda sin decir nada, Craig se aferro a su manos, el chico rubio sintió un par de gotas caer sobre estas y solo intensifico el abrazo. Y así estuvieron mirando el horizonte, a la espera del atardecer.

….

Thomas estaba recostado en su cuarto pendiente de la conversación que sostenía por mensajes con su nuevo aliado.

 **Francés sicópata** : separarlos será sencillo, ambos conocemos las debilidades de cada uno, solo necesitamos que mon petit lapin haga algo que moleste suficiente al bleu stupide.

 **Thomas:** Hey no es estúpido, y creo saber que podemos hacer, solo necesitamos que el drogadicto ese de tu ex le haga daño a lo que Craig más quiere

 **Francés sicópata:** y ese tipo quiere algo ? aparte de el chico que no le pertenece

 **Thomas:** si , existe alguien que Craig ama por sobre todo en el mundo, solo debemos hacer que Tweek le haga daño.

 **Francés sicópata:** y Tweek se defenderá, Craig no le creerá y todo estallara, el pequeño rubio odia que desconfíen de él.

 **Thomas:** bien francés tenemos un plan… mañana comenzare, asegurate de llegar pronto a la ciudad.

 **Francés sicópata:** bonne nuit socio.

Thomas sonrió maliciosamente mientras apartaba el teléfono y subía el volumen de la música en su laptop..

 _Cuando no haya aire para respirar_

 _te estaré asfixiando,_

 _encadenada con mi foto_

 _condenada a pensar en mi._

 _el pasado desaparece y eres mía..._

 _Y estas bajo mi control_

 _solo yo puedo tocarte y puedo ahogarte_

 _en el vertigo del sadismo_

 _No me importa morir_

 _no me importa morir.._

-PENE serás mío otra vez Tucker.. solo mío- hablaba solo el chico mientras repasaba una y otra vez las fotos de su ex al son de la música.

….

Tweek y Craig volvieron a la casa de los Tucker, se encontraron con Stan quien los esperaba con pizza y una gran sonrisa, las vueltas del destino eran bastante cómicas para el chico del pompón, hace un tiempo batallaba con Tucker para ganarse a Tweek y ahora estaba en la casa de su ex rival en otra ciudad haciendo lo posible por hacer sentir mejor al chico pelinegro que, aunque le costara mucho admitir, le estaba simpatizando mucho.

Los chicos comían y conversaban animadamente mientras veían una película, Craig se levanto en busca de un café para su novio dejando a Stan y Tweek solos.

-Stan.. yo se que ngh estamos trabajando duro en nuestra tesis pero Gha! No se si vuelva pronto al pueblo… Craig me necesita ngh y quiero estar para él.. Si quieres te marchas y yo trabajo desde aquí o algo ngh

-Vaya Tweek que poco me conoces jajaja, no te preocupes amigo, ya llame a Kenny, mañana llega con nuestras laptop y lo que necesitamos para continuar desde aquí – dijo Marsh con una amplia sonrisa que Tweek correspondió, agradecía la amistad que tenia con el chico del pompón. Craig volvió, le entrego la taza con el humeante liquido que tanto amaba el rubio, beso su mejilla y se acomodo junto a el para seguir comiendo. Había escuchado lo que Stan le había dicho, el chico era un buen tipo, pero ni aunque le cortaran las bolas lo reconocería en voz alta.

…..

Kyle leía en la sala recostado en el sofá mientras que Butters y Kenny entraban al departamento con algunas cosas en los brazos.

-Hey chicos, que son esas cosas?- pregunto despreocupado sin apartar mucho la vista de su libro.

-Son las laptop de Stan y Tweek más algo de ropa, se quedaran un tiempo más en la ciudad de Tucker pero necesitan seguir trabajando, Marsh me pidió llevarle estas cosas, Clyde insistió en que el y Token deberían ser quienes las llevaran pero ya sabes como es de emocional, no creo que un mar de lagrimas sea útil allá jajaa- rio Kenny mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa de centro.

-salchichas, espero que las cosas estén marchando bien por allá- Butters miraba preocupado las cosas mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a Kyle.

-Sabes, ustedes deberían quedarse aquí y tener un día de novios, yo iré con los chicos, quiero ayudar en algo- comento de la nada Kyle, los ojos de Kenny se iluminaron, entre los estudios de Butter y su trabajo como geólogo no habían tenido mucho tiempo a solas como pareja.

-Gracias Kyle pero si es mucho no te…

-OH por dios Kyle eres el alma mas caritativa de toda la humanidad !- exclamo Kenny abrazando a su novio y cubriéndole la boca para que no pudiera rechazar la propuesta del pelirojo, ya había pedido el día libre para el viaje y ahora podría disfrutarlo junto a su novio.

-Ok, envíame la dirección, iré a dormir ahora, tengo un largo viaje por delante mañana – Kyle se retiro a su cuarto, no sabia por que se había ofrecido, en el fondo quizás extrañaba a Marsh.

-Tenemos que avisarle a Stan que ahora será Kyle quien le lleve sus cosas Kenny

-Descuida Butters, dejemos que sea una sorpresa, ahora… no quieres llevar a esta bella princesa a su cama ?- dijo coquetamente Kenny mientras posaba como una chica sexy sobre el sofá.

-no seas marica Kenny, hoy me gustaría más ver a mysterion- respondió algo sonrojado el dulce chico

-pequeño y sucio Stotch no sabes cuanto te amo …

….

Tweek y Craig estaban recostados en la cama, el pelinegro miraba la nada mientras que Tweek le acariciaba el cabello.

-nhg Craig.. me dirás porque saliste corriendo del hospital…?

-Yo..-Craig hizo una pausa que parecía eterna, se levanto y encendió un cigarro, le dio un par de caladas mientras limpiaba el frio vidrio de la ventana para poder ver la noche en todo su esplendor - Yo te lo diré.. pero no ahora .…- se volteo apagando el cigarro, sus ojos y los del rubio se encontraron- no es lo que quiero ahora- dijo caminando hacia su novio mientras se quitaba la camiseta .

…

 **Entonces piso un lego y se quedo en el suelo muriendo de dolor…no mentira xD ya sabrán lo que quiere e.e me quedo ligeramente largo el capitulo, no se si eso es malo. Ya estará en marcha el malvado plan de los ex, algo de style y el padre del bebe de Ruby …. Y por supuesto lo que pasara después de que Craig se quite la camiseta e.e … La canción es no** _ **me importa morir**_ **de el otro yo. Debo ser muy cruel con el plan de los ex ? sea como sea el creek triunfa y que se jodan Thomas y el Topo xd**


	11. Buenos días

Craig se quito la camiseta y camino en dirección a Tweek, quien lo miraba sentado en la cama, no era un idiota y al ver la acción de su novio le imito desabrochando su camina a toda velocidad mientras Craig se abalanzaba sobre el y lo ahogaba en un apasionado beso. Craig sostenía con ambas manos la cabeza de Tweek mientras se sentaba sobre el, Tweek recorría su espalda con sus manos, se quedaron mirando a los ojos con la respiración agitada, parecía irreal encontrarse en tal situación finalmente, podrían poseer al objeto de sus deseos desde que eran adolescentes, se encontraban frente a frente con la musa de sus jaladas nocturnas, a quien imaginaban cuando estaban con otro, el nombre que evitaban decir en voz alta al irse. Se quitaban la ropa casi con desesperación entre sudor y mordiscos, sus latidos resonaban en sus oídos, se relamían probando la intimidad del otro, rosando la piel que desde hace tanto deseaban.

…..

-OHH DIOOOS !

-Más rápido, MÁSS

-Ohh siii

-AGHHHH

Entre jadeos y gritos se escuchaba el rechinar de la cama, muebles moverse y cosas caer al piso.

…

-Gracias por el té señora Tucker…- sonreía un nervioso Stan en la sala junto a la rubia mujer -

-No hay de que Stan..

OHH TWEEK…!

GHAA…!

-eh… No quiere que la acompañe a la lavandería o algo?

-Por favor, salgamos de aquí- respondió avergonzada la madre del fogoso chico.

….

Kyle subía las cosas al auto del Butters, aun se sentía extraño y desconocía el porque había pedido ser el quien llevara las computadoras a los chicos. No quería ceder tan rápido con Stand pero tenerlo lejos le frustraba y en el fondo sabia que el chico estaba en la ciudad de los Tucker con la mejor de las intenciones y el pensar en ello le hacia reflorecer todo lo que sentía por aquel tipo a quien conocía más que a nadie en el mundo.

Stan podía ser ególatra a veces, tener ideas idiotas y ser muy impulsivo pero en el fondo era un buen chico que era capaz de ponerse en el lugar de otro y ayudar. Era el chico que quería en su vida, como amigo o algo más, le daba igual, quería a su super mejor amigo cerca.

Condujo varias horas en la noche, a pesar del frio sentía una sensación cálida en todo su cuerpo, no quería quedarse dormido al volante por lo que encendió la radio del vehículo y le dio play al reproductor. Para su sorpresa el playlist de Butters no era lo que esperaba…

 _Antes de tres lunas volveré a por ti_

 _Antes que me eches de menos_

 _Dejaste vias muertas tendidas al pasar_

 _Nunca te he esperado tanto_

 _A un minuto de ti, voy detrás de ti_

 _A un minuto de ti, te seguiré_

-Coño Stan no quiero ser tan fácil !- grito más para si mismo, odiaba caer tan rápido en los encantos de Stan, estaba viajando a otra ciudad solo porque lo extrañaba, se sentía un jodido idiota, pero un idiota feliz.

Pasaron las horas, casi amanecía y el gps le indicaba a Kyle que estaba cerca de la casa de los Tucker, bajo la velocidad y se estaciono fuera de la casa. Tomo nervioso su teléfono buscando entre sus contactos para dar con el numero de Stan

-Hola Kyle ! Woow hace mucho que no me llamabas, como estas ? ..- el pelinegro se escuchaba eufórico.

-Bi..bien .. Stan se que necesitas algunas cosas por lo de tu tesis y..

-Si ! Butters esta en camino con Kenny para traerlas por suerte

-Deberías salir ..

-Ya llegaron ?

-…Si..

-Gracias Kyle voy saliendo…

Kyle vio como el pelinegro salía de la casa con el celular en mano y se quedaba parado como idiota mirándolo con sus mejillas encendidas. El viaje definitivamente valdría la pena.

…

Craig despertó por el frio que sentía en su pecho, acomodo en la cama y contemplo la escena completa… Estaba a penas cubierto por una sabana, el resto de la ropa de cama estaba regada en el piso, un chico rubio desnudo dormía abrazado a su cintura, y el tenia pegajoso el pecho. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de la noche que ambos habían vivido juntos, acaricio los cabellos del chico a su lado, le dio un suave beso en la frente, continuo por rodo su rostro, se acomodo en la cama y continuo los besos por el cuello, pecho y abdomen, de detuvo un momento y volvió a sonreír

-de todas formas siempre me das desayuno en la cama- murmuro lujurioso mientras continuaba descendiendo por el cuerpo del chico hasta llegar a su miembro, el que comenzó a acariciar suavemente mientras lamia con la punta de su lengua la cabeza de este, Tweek aun dormido se revolcaba entre las sabanas y apretaba sus manos, comenzó a murmurar cosas y la tentación de Craig aumento

-Te gusta ?

-mm ngh si..

Craig estaba bastante excitado pero a la vez divertido al poder interactuar con un sonámbulo Tweek, por lo que decidió seguir jugando un poco más.

-Quieres que siga ?

-ngh sii.. ohh

\- Que quieres que haga ?

-Gha! Ahh tragátelo …

Craig se sonrojo violentamente, el sonámbulo chico no se iba con rodeos pero.. y si estaba soñando con algún actor guapo? U otro chico ? Mierda y si estaba soñando con el Topo ?

-Sabes quien soy ?- pregunto algo temeroso mientras disminuía el ritmo de las caricias.

-Craig ngh ..no pares..

Sonrío ampliamente mientras volvía a su labor aumentando la felicidad, le subía el ego saber que era el protagonista del sueño húmedo de su novio.

-GHA! JESUCRISRO !- chillo Tweek despertando en medio de un orgasmo, excitado y confundió mirando como Tucker levantaba su cabeza y lo miraba a los ojos, lentamente relamía sus labios para tragar el liquido que escurría de estos.

-Yo solo hice lo que me pediste, buenos días guapo- se monto sobre el rubio para besar sus sonrojadas mejillas y abrazarlo.

-ngh no me molestaría despertar todas las mañanas así- correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron un buen rato así, disfrutando el momento.

…..

-Muy bien pequeño rgargo cual es el plan- comentaba un chico francés en las cercanías de la casa de los Tucker, para ser exactos un arbusto tras la casa del chico del chullo.

-Craig ama CULO por sobre todas las cosas a esa pequeña rata fea que MIERDA lleva todas partes con el, seria una tragedia que se le TETAS CAIDAS escapara a Tweek.

-Suena pergfecto, pero como hargas que mi blonde pierga al cochon guinée ?

-ESCROTO DE GORILA déjamelo a mi, conozco las rutinas de Craig, se como MARICA actuar – dijo el chico levantándose de su escondite y caminando hacia la casa.

-suegte pequeño rgargo !

…

Kyle entro a la casa junto a Stan, por la escalera bajaban Craig y Tweek de la mano, quienes saludaron sorprendidos al pelirojo

-Woow Kyle viniste tu ngh gracias por traer nuestras cosas – Tweek sacaba de las cajas su computador, se sentía feliz, podría seguir acompañando a su novio y terminar su eterna tesis.

-Extrañabas a Marsh ?- escupió Craig sin anestesia alguna, Kyle se sonrojo, no pudo evitar mirar al chico del pompón quien lo miraba a la espera de una respuesta con un rostro casi suplicante.

-Solo hago lo que cualquier súper mejor amigo haría- respondió el judío haciendo un desprecio y cruzándose de brazos, los chicos rieron pero fueron interrumpidos por el timbre. Craig se levanto a atender la puerta, dejando a los 3 chicos en la sala.

-Hey thomas

-GHA ¡! - se escucho desde la sala, la súper audición de novio sobreprotector de Tweek había escuchado la señal de alerta. La guerra continuaba.

Craig volvió a la sala con el chico tourette

-Chicos había olvidado que ya casi es la hora de visita de Ruby, Thomas nos acompañara- comento sin cuidado mientras caminaba hacia su novio.

-MIERDA hey Kyle tiempo sin vernos

-Es bueno verte Thomas… - mintió el judío, sabia que desde pequeños Tweek lo odiaba con su alma.

-Bien ngh será mejor ir pronto Craig- Tweek tomo con fuerza la mano de su novio miro con recelo a Thomas, algo en la expresión de el chico esa mañana no le agradaba.

-TETAS Craig que acaso no es hoy el día de baño y peluquería de Stripe Jr ?

-Carajo es cierto, lo olvide por completo, hoy tiene salón de belleza ..

Tweek alzo una ceja y miro la preocupación de su novio, a veces le sorprendía los niveles de preocupación que podía alcanzar por su pequeño roedor.

-Tweek y yo podríamos llevarlo CULO mientras tu vas al hospital – dijo Thomas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Tweek solo quería vomitar en ese mismo instante.

….

 **Iba a aclarar algunas dudas pero termine alargando cochinamente el capitulo con el super despertar de Tweek, pero ahora si o si sabrán el porque del embarazo en el próximo capitulo, a menos de que me ponga a escribir mas cochinadas e.e**


	12. plan de ex novios

Para Tweek la situación era irreal, estaba en la veterinaria de un pueblo extraño junto a su enemigo mortal a la espera de que el peluquero de mascotas atendiera al cobayo de su reciente novio, se sentía el protagonista de alguna absurda novela marica. Por qué Thomas querría pasar tiempo con el ? Deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Craig debe confiar mucho en ti como para dejarte MIERDA cuidar de Stripe

-Ngh también estás aquí Thomas...

-Pero CULO fue a ti a quien nombró responsable.

Tweek se sonrojó, por un momento se percató que de que eso le daba puntos de ventaja frente a Thomas, que se jodiera el chico tourette, era él quien se había cogido a Craig toda la noche anterior. Trato de disimular la expresión de su rostro al recordar aquella noche, Thomas lo miró extrañado para luego volver a su teléfono, desde hace un buen rato que se mensajeaba con alguien.

El peluquero les anunció que era el turno de Stripe, entraron con el pequeño animal a la sala.

-Oh Tweek MARICA, los snacks de Stripe se quedaron en el auto, TETAS los necesitamos para calmarlo .

-iré por ellos, no quiero ngh que este nervioso- Thomas sonrió mientras texteaba en su celular, el veterinario lo miró extrañado.

-se asusta mucho ? Hay que sedarlo para cortarle el cabello ? - preguntó el chico, aparentemente era nuevo y no conocía a los pacientes frecuentes.

-CULO si mucho porque es muy agresivo! TETAS por lo general le inyectan el doble de calmante.

Tweek iba llegando al auto pero algo no calzaba en su cabeza, ese veterinario no era el que había visto en las fotos que craig le enviaba de las visitas a la peluquería de mascotas, además el pelo negro siempre le comentó que el cobayo por su avanzada edad no se comportaba mal y estaba acostumbrado a que le cortaran su pelaje.

-No creo... gha ! Mierda - corrió de vuelta a la veterinaria con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, pateo la puerta de la consulta y vio como el veterinario que solo debía cortar el cabello estaba a punto de inyectar al pequeño cobayo

-Quítale las manos de encima hijo de puta ! -gritó el nervioso rubio mientras empujaba al veterinario a- jodido idiota que no ves que el animal tiene edad avanzada! Gha ! -Tomo a atrope en sus manos y volteo a ver a Thomas pero este había huido- ngh esto no se queda así Thomas ! - puso a Stripe en el el bolsillo de su camisa y salió tras su enemigo.

...

Craig estaba de pie frente a la sala donde estaba internada su hermana, respiraba hondo y trataba de armarse de valor para poder volver a verla. No se le hacía fácil, por lo general se sentía alguien que mantenía el control de las situaciones que lo rodeaban, el asunto con Ruby había sido difícil desde que llegaron a esa ciudad pero aún así siempre estuvo el para alejar a las influencias a patadas o para sacar a la chica de los malos lugares que frecuentaba.

Pero esto se le escapó de las manos, quiso pensar por una vez en el y aventurarse en el viaje a su antiguo pueblo, había logrado conseguir su objetivo, tenía a Tweek, pero el precio había sido realmente alto. Miro nuevamente la puerta del lugar, era su hermana y lo necesitaba, tenía que entrar por más que le costará volver a mirarla a los ojos.

-Creí que no volverías ...

-Soy tu hermano mocosa, eso nada lo va a cambiar ...

...

Tweek había perdido de vista a Thomas, pero no se iba a rendir, el tipo casi mata a Stripe, que mierda pasaba por su cabeza ? Llevaba 3 horas buscado al tipo, necesitaba respuestas y no se iría a la casa de Craig sin ellas.

Por lo poco que recordaba de las charlas con Craig el tipo vivía cerca de la casa del pelo negro, de alguna manera lo podría encontrar si quedaba vigilando por el vecindario. De pronto vio a lo lejos una motocicleta estacionada que se le hacía muy familiar.

-Ngh no jodas, la moto de Chris ? - se acercó más al lugar para confirmar si era o no la motocicleta de su ex novio, al mirarla de cerca reconoció los diseños y patente- pero que carajo hace este idiota Gha ! Aquí .

Se acercó a la casa para husmear por la ventana, tuvo que reprimir sus chillidos al ver aquella escena; el tipo y Thomas estaban juntos hablando y parecían molestos, decidió arriesgarse y empujó despacio la ventana para poder escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

-jodido idiota la rgata debía mogig !

-BOLAS que quieres que haga, el marica de tu ex se interpuso !

-Megde ahoga como haremos para que el imbécil de Craig lo odie ?

Las mejillas de tweek ardían de ira, estaba apretando fuerte sus puños.

-sujétate pequeño ngh le daremos su merecido a ese hijo de puta Gha - le dijo al roedor que cargaba en su bolsillo, por un segundo juro que el animal había asentido con su cabeza.

Toco la puerta de la entrada, miro a lo lejos a un cabizbajo craig que caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, seguramente termino el horario de visitad, tenía que actuar rápido antes de que lo detuviera el pelinegro.

Volvió a tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió y a los 3 segundos Tweek arrastraba a Thomas del cuello de su camisa

-eres un jodido enfermo !- gritó antes de darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Craig vio a lo lejos la escena y comenzó a correr para separarlos pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio salir a un castaño de la casa de thomas para auxiliar al chico tourette. Chris no logró acercarse al par de rubios que peleaban ya que fue tacleado y cayó al piso antes de poder separarlos, trato de levantarse y vio a Craig sobre el.

-Qué diablos haces aquí hijo de puta ? Y qué diablos hacen ustedes dos golpeándose ? -gritó craig

-Estos jodidos idiotas querían matar a Stripe !

-Craig no MIERDA no le creas ! Tweek me odia y ..- Tweek lo callo de un puñetazo

-Pediste que le dieran calmantes a Stripe jodido imbécil ! Craig el tipo es cómplice, quieren separarnos !

Craig no necesitaba explicaciones, si Tweek le decía que la luna es de queso para el así sería. Thomas y Chris habían olvidado que ese par era el más temido cuando niños y claramente seguían siendo un par de brutos animales a la hora de pelear, los golpes solo cesaron cuando se escucharon a lo lejos las sirenas de la policía, seguramente algún vecino chismoso vio la masacre y los llamo.

-Corre !- gritó Craig tomando de la mano a su novio, dejando a los cómplices mal heridos en el suelo.

-Gha ! Mierda Craig nos excedimos?

-a quien le importa solo sígueme !- Craig lo arrastró de la mano a toda velocidad, sentían a sus espaldas el sonido de la patrulla y podían ver las luces reflejadas en las casas.

Corrieron entre jardines cercas y propiedades ajenas hasta que lograron perder a los patrulleros, se ocultaron tras un basurero en un sucio callejón.

-Gha ! Jesus lo siento Craig no quería ..- Tweek miro confuso a su novio quien cubría su cara con ambas manos, de pronto estalló en carcajadas -que carajo te pasa Craig ? Nos persigue la policía ! Golpeamos gente arg gha !

-Jajajaja lo se ! Es casi como un sueño- Craig tomó las mejillas de Tweek con sus manos y comenzó a besarlo - esto es mejor a cuando éramos niños y golpeábamos al culón.

-Gha!- tweek solo chillo mientras Stripe salía de sus bolsillos, Craig se acercó y tomo al roedor acariciándolo suavemente

-Me llamaron de la veterinaria, supe que atacaste al veterinario para salvar a Stripe- el pelinegro sonrió - pero no sabía que fue Thomas quien pidió anestesia.

-Ngh el hijo de puta de tu ex y el imbécil del mío quieren jodernos, están unidos gha ! Planeando cosa s y ngh van a separarnos !- el chico se jalaba frustrado sus cabellos, Craig sostenia sus manos para que no se hiciera daño

-Tweek ya sabemos lo que traman, ya no creeremos nada y Thomas ya no es mi amigo, ellos están juntos odiándonos pero nosotros estaremos juntos amándonos- beso la frente del rubio.

-A veces suenas como ngh un jodido poeta marica -Tweek acaricio las mejillas de su novio y lo beso, el atardecer caía y ellos volvían a casa de Craig con algunos hematomas, un Stripe sin corte de cabello y una relación aún más fuerte.

...

Stan trabaja en su tesis en la sala de los Tucker en compañía de Kyle quien veía televisión junto a él y a ratos le ayudaba, el pelinegro se sentía en paz, a gusto, si bien se moría por el pelirrojo su compañía en ese momento le daba una de sanción placentera y quería que momentos así durarán para toda la vida.

La puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver a unos moreteados Tweek y Craig que se sujetaban de los hombros, los súper mejores amigos estaban viviendo un viaje al pasado, se sentían nuevamente en primaria cuando aquel problemático dúo se metía en líos.

-chicos están bien ?- Kyle se puso de pie preocupado, Tweek asintió y Craig solo hizo su seña mientras entre ambos se arrastraban por las escaleras.

-Déjalos Kyle, después nos contaran en qué lío andan- Stan podía imaginar que había pasado pero se reservó sus suposiciones, después de todo eran Tweek y Craig, sea quienes sea que se les haya cruzado por el camino debió haber quedado peor.

...

Estaban frente a frente dentro de la bañera, Sus pies robaba sus caderas y se hacían cosquillas, el agua tibia aliviaba el dolor de sus hematomas. Tweek hundió su mentón bajo el agua tomando un poco de esta y lanzándole un chorro a Craig. El pelinegro río e imito el acto pero su novio logró esquivar el ataque, ambos se sonrieron, era el momento perfecto después de un día tan agitado.

-Como estaba Ruby ? -soltó Tweek

-Mejor...está casi desintoxicada, pero seguirá internada porque el embarazo le está causando serios problemas...

-Craig...

-m?

-Quien es el padre ?... ngh debemos partirle el culo a alguien ?

-jajaja veo que sigues con ganas de pelear- fingió reír Craig, algo en su expresión no le agradaba a Tweek, parecía como si le hubiera arrebatado la vida de los ojos con tan solo hacer esa pregunta- veras Tweek...

-Gha! No es obligación que me cuentes, lamentó entrometerme !

-No es eso Tweek es solo que ... -respiró hondo y bajo la mirada - mis padre dejaron de darle dinero a Ruby para que no pudiera comprar más drogas... yo hice lo mismo ... no supimos tomar el peso de lo que

Implicaba que ella fuera adicta...- Tweek tembló un poco, temía por lo que estaba a punto de escuchar - Ruby me confesó que para financiar su adicción ella comenzó a acostarse por tipos por dinero

-gha que !

-y de ahí salió el bebe, de algún asqueroso que pago por follarse a una menor... y esa menor resultó ser la hermana que nunca pude salvar.

...

 **Se que me demore mil años en actualizar y que probablemente el mundo ya olvido esta historia peroooo volvi, en realidad pensaba borrar la cuenta, por eso cambie el nombre de mermelada, pero odio cuando me dejan a medias con una historia asi que tratare de no hacer lo mismo y chanchan el papá del bebe es un desconocido aun, y que nadie se meta con Stripe !**


End file.
